Pokémagic
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey people, Tekky Here, now, I have had this story in the works for months but haven't had the time to really put much effort into it, I hope you all like it, I do not own Pokemon or Harry Potter, Tek Out.
1. Chapter 1: Magic and Arceus

**AN: Tekky Here, I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon, I do own Tekuya Vermilion**

* * *

(Realm of the Divine)

Lady Magicks was watching her chosen through a mirror as he was beaten, she scowled "I should tear the magic from those bastards, then I'll tear these fuckers apart for good measure" a voice came from behind her "Well…that was graphic" Lady Magicks turned to see the white god of Pokémon stood their looking at her in bemusement, she grinned "Arceus, you old goat, how are ya?" Arceus shook his head in amusement.

Arceus looked at her "I am fine my old friend, my chosen saved my life a few hundred years ago with the help of my Son Dialga, so it has been an interesting few months watching him grow and meet more of my Legendary children, he had a run in with Zekrom as he entered the Unova region". Lady Magicks blinked "And how did that go down?"

Arceus chuckled "his Pikachu wasn't able to use any electric type moves and was then beaten by a Snivy, mind you that was an exceptional Snivy, it already had the move _leaf storm_" Lady Magicks chuckled "Well, it doesn't sound like he was having a good time, by the way, did you ever consider my idea of bringing back Lucario to train him and work with him?" Arceus nodded "I am thinking about it…huh, why not" a flash of light appeared in front of them, as it dissipated Lucario was kneeling before them, Lucario opened its eyes and looked up "My Lord Arceus, why have you summoned me?".

Arceus chuckled as Lady Magicks giggled, Lucario looked at Lady Magicks for a second until his eyes widened from the aura he could feel from her "Lucario, I am here to give you a choice" Lucario looked up at the god of Pokémon "You can pass on from this world but know that your aura and Sir Arron's have fused as such you will never meet in the afterlife" Lucario winced "the other choice is for you to return to the world of the living, go to the castle and ask the queen to get in touch with Ash Ketchum, from their you can travel and train with him".

Lucario thought on his options for a few minutes "I would like to return to Ash, he is my friend, and I will do what I can for him" Arceus nodded and Lady Magicks smiled before speaking "You have made the right decision Lucario of Cameran, Ash Ketchum will go far with you by his side" Lucario nodded "My Lady…may I ask who you are?". She let out a melodious laugh "Of course, young Lucario, my name is Lady Magicks, I control magic in its entirety" Lucario's eyes widened and he bowed.

Arceus coughed bringing their attention to him "Now Lucario, go forth and help Ash Ketchum, I return you to were you perished, and grabbed those gloves for Ash, and a copy of Sir Arron's clothes" Lucario nodded and he was consumed by a bright light, when it dissipated, only Arceus and Lady Magicks remained. Lady Magicks turned to Arceus "You have such polite children, you know that? I wish my children were as polite".

Arceus heard the bitterness in her tone "What has happened with your children, dear Sister?" bitter tears fell from her eyes causing Arceus to recoil, she let out a dead laugh "What haven't they done? They believe that non-Magicals are below them, they have attempted to enslave both the non-Magicals and the other magical beings _several_ times. Now they are stuck between hating my chosen child, loving him, judging him, trying to kill him and making him into a martyr, so what haven't they done?".

Arceus stared at her in shock for a few minutes before shaking his head in disappointment "They obviously don't understand what will happen if they ensure your wrath" she let out another hollow laugh "Oh, that's the best thing off all, I don't exist to them" Arceus blinked "C-Come again?" she shook her head and let out a bitter chuckled "The human magi don't believe in me, they just believe that magic just popped into existence, I don't exist in their minds".

Arceus shook with rage "I'm a few steps away from going down there and bringing them all to justice" he took a few deep breaths and though over the situation for a few minutes before a lightbulb went off in his mind 'time to meddle with the fabric of reality' he though as he turned back to the rather depressed Lady Magicks. He walked over to her and nuzzled his head against her, she gave him a small smile and placed her hand upon his head before speaking "What did I ever do to deserve you as a brother?".

Arceus nuzzled her again "You were just yourself little Sister, now let me call my mother" Lady Magicks eyes widened as she nodded, Arceus turned around and an aura of gold appeared round him 'Mother, please come to the realm of the Divine'. The two stood there for a few minutes as Arceus' aura faded, Lady Magicks turned to Arceus and opened her mouth before a great flash of golden and white stood her, they both bowed as the light dissipated revealing, the true mother of Pokémon, Skyreme. She stood at 76'53 feet tall, and 97'32 feet in length, her wing span was 243'30 in length, she was a white dragon with golden feathers and a golden crest upon her head.

She looked over the two of them and let a small smile rest upon her face "What have you called me for, my eldest son?" Arceus looked up "Mother, Lady Magicks has some problems that I think we can help with" Skyreme tilted her head "Go on then, explain to me these problems and then how we can help her with them" Arceus then explained the situation with the magicals with Skyreme, she nodded "I see, that is very disconcerting, I want to help but I don't see how I can".

Arceus nodded "Well, I figured that we'd mix it up a bit, like giving…I don't know…ten, ten people, one being the chosen one, Pokémon familiars and Animagus forms, spice things up a bit, do you know what I mean?". Skyreme nodded in thought, she then spent several minutes sat there thinking over all of the consequences "Your idea has merit, my Son, and as such I shall allow it" she closed her eyes and the same golden and white aura appeared around her.

After a few minutes it dissipated leaving 10 Pokéggs sat in front of her "And now for the hardest part, Lady Magicks, I would ask the you place your hand upon my chest and channel your magic through me, this will allow me to change their Animagus forms from what they would have been to the Pokémon I have chosen for them".

Lady Magicks nodded and placed her hand on Skyreme's chest, she began pouring magic into her as Skyreme began to glow, after a few minutes they both stopped "it is done" she turned to Arceus "I will see you again later my Son, call me if you need me" she then turned to Lady Magicks "I hope this fixes the problems my dear adopted daughter, look after my adopted grandson, he is very special" and with that she disappeared into a white and golden portal.

(Earth-England-Surrey-Number 4 Privet Drive-1994)

Harry sat down on his bed and sighed "What are you doing Sirius? I hope you have been lay low, I don't want to hear that the idiots have caught you" a light flared in front of him and he gasped, it dissipated quickly leaving a dark purple and black fuzzy Moth larva with glowing red eyes looking at him and in front of it was a small red device, he picked up the device and looked at the larva "So, what are you then, Little One?".

The larva cooed at him and he smiled with a bemused expression, he clicked the visible button on the device and it opened up, it took a scan of him "Human Psychic with an Aura along with another type of energy I cannot identify, another energy that gives off an electromagnetic pulse and oddly enough an aura of strength, scan indicates you are 13 years old, my name is Baxter, I am a Pokédex, it is a pleasure to meet you Hadrian Apollo Wayne". Harry blinked "My name is Harry James Potter, I don't even know a Wayne, and what is a Pokédex?".

"Scans indicate your Mother was Mavis Vermilion in the form of Diana of Themyscira and your Father was Bruce Wayne, scans also indicate that you were adopted in some form of aura ritual using blood by James Charlus Potter and Lillian Maria Potter nee Evans". Harry frowned as he listened "A Pokédex is an encyclopaedia of knowledge on Pokémon, like the one in front of you, I can also be used to scan people and Pokémon".

Harry's eyes widened _'I'm Adopted?! Does Dumbledore know? Do my parents want me? Do they even know I still exist?'_ as these thoughts ran through his head, he looked down at the larva "So you are a Pokémon? Cool" the creature cooed at him again and he chuckled, he leaned over and gave it a scratch and his magic flared causing a golden light to warp around the two, he stared at the larva with wide eyes and it cooed at him again, he felt amusement and adoration coming off of the creature in front of him.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Baxter scanned him again "Hmm, it seems that Delta Larvesta has bonded to both your Psychic Energy and your Aura" Harry blinked at Baxter "And what does that mean?" "Can you not sense your Bond to Delta Larvesta, though you might want to give her a nickname if she lets you". Harry frowned before looking at Delta Larvesta "Would you like a nickname, Little One?" he felt happiness and adoration flow through the bond "I guess that's a yes".

Harry held up the Pokédex to Delta Larvesta and Baxter took a scan of it "**Delta Larvesta, Gender: Female, Type: Poison, Dark, Personality: Rash, Ability: Defiant, Attacks: Pursuit, Scary Face, Item Held: Poison Barb**" Harry nodded "A girl, defiant and likely to turn my world upside down, Eris, after the Goddess of Chaos". The newly named Eris cooed again and Harry chuckled at the feelings of Happiness running through the bond.

Harry looked at his Pokédex "So, Baxter, what do you think I should do now?" Baxter didn't respond for a moment before a pinging sound came from him "Data Download complete, I have just downloaded the ability to access the internet, give me a moment". Harry waited as Baxter shifted through the internet "Right, first, do you want to hear what I have found out about your birth parents?" Harry sighed "May as well" Baxter stayed silent for a moment before he began to speak.

"Bruce Wayne is the CEO and Heir of Wayne Enterprises, a Billion Dollar Company that is based in Gotham City, he married Diana Prince 15 years ago and their first born child 2 years later, a son, was kidnapped 3 days after he was born, for the last 13 years, they have continued their search for their son, 6 months ago, they had another child, Astraea Athena Wayne" Harry blinked at this news, he had a younger Sister and his parents were still looking for him.

Harry walked over to his desk and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a fountain pen _'I mean really, who still uses quills? The Wizarding World is so backwards'_ he thought as he quickly but carefully wrote a note to Diana and Bruce Wayne, after he had finished, he folded it and placed it in an envelope before attaching it to Hedwig's leg "Take that to Diana and Bruce Wayne please" Hedwig looked at him and hooted softly, she nipped his fingers affectionately before flying out of the window.

Harry then turned to the Pokédex as Baxter made a beeping noise "What's up Baxter?" "I wish to do an information share with you" Harry blinked "What's that?" "Simply put, I will place a select amount of information in your head per day, so that your mind has a chance to understand and file the information it is given and it will allow you to give me all the information you have currently residing in your head so I can help you better".

Harry sat down on his bed again and stroked his hand over Eris's back as he thought it over "That would be extremely useful, I accept, how do we do this?" a hatch opened on the side of the Pokédex and a wire with a patch popped out and extended "Place this on your right temple and it will attach, the transfer will begin momentarily and we will appear in your memories" Harry nodded and placed the patch against his right temple, it attached itself and Harry fell into his mind.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Mind of Harry

**AN: Tekky Here, I do not own Harry Potter or Pokémon, I do own Tekuya Vermilion and Skyreme**

* * *

(Harry's Mindscape)

Harry landed in the Gryffindor Common Room and blinked as he looked around "Well, this is unexpected" Harry turned to see a man with greyish hair standing in the common room looking around "Who?" the man looked at him and chuckled "Have you forgotten me already Hadrian, we were talking not a minutes ago" Harry's jaw dropped "Baxter?" Baxter nodded "That's me, I wonder why we ended up here, this isn't a memory".

Harry nodded "This is the common room in the boarding school I attend" Harry walked over to the window and touched it wistfully, then gasped as the memory of Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ron and he eating Bertie Blotts every flavour beans, he turned to Baxter who was watching the memory "Well, apparently you have to touch objects to observe memories" Baxter nodded "Indeed, I wonder if we can find a way to protect your mind, there are Pokémon that can take over the mind so you might be able to protect yours".

Harry closed his eyes and concentrated on creating a barrier around his mind, so that his enemies could not enter it, he continued to concentrate on this thought until he heard Baxter gasp, he opened his eyes and looked out of the window to see a giant glowing golden dome surrounding Hogwarts and the surrounding areas. He then thought about putting in extra protections as he didn't know if people could breach his dome.

He thought about the basilisk, Fawkes and Buckbeak and instantly several Basilisks, Phoenixes and Hippogriffs appeared on the inside and outside of his dome, he then created some Tanks, just in case at the gateway to the school. He nodded in satisfaction before turning to Baxter who was gaping at the sight in front of him "So, is that well enough protected or should I add some Acromantula and Cerberus as well?".

Baxter looked at him "I know what a Cerberus is and I would recommend at least one and possibly some fighter jets and Dragons but what the hell is an Acromantula?" Harry chuckled and waved at Baxter to follow him, he led Baxter out into the forbidden forest part of his mind and pressed his hand on the Acromantula web, the memory played of Harry and Ron's meeting with Aragog and his family and Baxter just watched it unblinkingly "Yes, yes you should have some Acromantula and possibly some different types of snakes as well".

Harry then spent the next five minutes creating dozens of defences in his mind from both the magical and none magical worlds, after he was done he put electric fencing with barbed wire wrapped around it along both the inside and outside of his dome shield. Afterwards, he password protected every door in Hogwarts with Parseltongue passwords, luckily, Baxter had downloaded Parseltongue from his mind.

Baxter looked around whilst transferring knowledge that he had taken from the internet into Harry's mind, he was also copying Harry's memories as to gain a sense of this power that his new friend had, he watched this 'magic' in action and couldn't see how it was possible, he then noticed a memory where Harry's logical friend, Hermione Granger, had told him that magic follows no form of logic and should not be understood using logic.

Harry then led him through the castle, Baxter was downloading memories as Harry was going through and learning through the uploaded memories, they finally stopped in the Potions Classroom and Harry shivered at the feeling of Malice and Darkness flowing from Snape's Office. Baxter scanned the door "Odd, a Dark type lives behind that door but this Dark type has the mind of a human, you'd best create some defences cause we have to deal with whatever is behind that door, it is a weak spot in your mind".

Harry growled at the thought of his mind being undefended and summoned a Chimera by his side, he also summoned a Delta Larvesta and held it on his shoulder, Baxter grinned and Summoned two giant dragons, one was orange and had three spikes on its head, the other almost identical to the first in body structure, except it was black and blue, it didn't have the spikes on its head and blue flames were pouring out of its mouth, Baxter forced the door open.

A wave of hatred and malice hit them both when the door was opened, inside was Tom Marvolo Riddle "_Potter_" he sneered as he saw Harry, Harry growled "Tom, die and Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" the Chimera changed into the room as Harry summoned a Nemean Lion and a Phoenix to help it, all three flew at Tom who summoned a Basilisk to defend himself, Harry held out his hand to the basilisk and watched as a laser of Fiery golden energy shot from his hand and ripped through the Basilisk's skull, causing it to collapse.

Tom growled and fired off a Killing Curse at Harry who froze, staring at the green light with wide eyes as it sailed towards him "_**We will not allow this**_" five shapes appeared in front of Harry and the one in the centre caught the Killing Curse and crushed it. Harry looked at the five shapes in front of him as they actually took form, the one in the middle was a Wyvern, to its left was a Basilisk and to its right was a Nemean Lion, to the lion's right was a Griffin and to the basilisk's leg was a creature that harry had never seen before, it was like a skeletal horse, except that its layer of skin was like black leather.

Tom stared in shock at the five spectral beings, Harry looked at them all one by one "Who are you? And why are you here? And thank you for stopping the Killing Curse" the Wyvern smirked "I stopped it from hitting you when you were a baby as well, young Hadrian, I am the Wyvern of the Evanshade Family, we are all totems of Most Ancient and Noble families that you can become the Lord of, you can also call the totem of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black" the Basilisk spoke in Parseltongue ~I am the family Totem of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin".

Tom growled "I am the Heir of Slytherin! Not him!" the Basilisk looked at Tom and snorted ~You? Heir of Salazar Slytherin, maybe at one time but you mutilated your soul and were ripped from your human form, you are no longer an heir of Slytherin, you are banished from the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin!". Tom screamed as a portion of magic was ripped from him, the Nemean Lion looked at Harry "I am the Totem of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, a Nemean Lion".

The griffin spoke up "I am the Griffin Totem of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter" and finally the other one spoke up "I am the Totem of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell and I am a Threstral" Harry nodded "Well then, if I will inherit all of you, can you destroy this bastard for me?" the creatures all smirked and spoke in Unison "_**Gladly**_" the five rushed Tom who was still holding his heart in pain and tore him apart.

Harry sighed as he felt the malice and hatred leave him, he smiled at the totems "Thank you" they nodded "You will also be able to call us I the real world descendent, thought our colours may be different, you will still be able to call on us when you need us, also, we have a gift for you, to help you defeat Tom Riddle" Harry blinked "What is it?".

"We shall give you the memories of the ways that Tom used to survive that night" the memories flowed into him and Harry grinned "Okay, that is cool, thank you" he looked at the Lion "Godric" he looked at the Basilisk ~Salazar~ he looked at the Griffin "James" he looked at the Threstral "Ignotus" and he finally looked at the Wyvern "Lily" they all bowed and disappeared.

Harry turned to Baxter "Well, this has been interesting, shall we leave my mind then?" Baxter nodded "I think we might as well" Harry nodded and closed his eyes and both were pulled out of his mindscape leaving all of his defences to protect his mind from assault.

(The Real World-Harry's Bedroom)

Harry shook his head and unattached the Pokédex from his temple, he looked up to see Vernon Dursley standing over him menacingly "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING BOYYYYYY?" Vernon went to punch him and Harry thrust out his hands, Vernon went flying into the wall opposite Harry and landed with a thump. Harry looked at his hands before looking over at his trunk, he waved his hand over it and it shrunk and flew into his open hand, he grinned before looking at Vernon, Petunia and Dudley who all looked at him in shock and fear.

Harry noticed an owl flying towards his Window and Wandlessly opened it, the owl flew over to him and landed on his shoulder, Harry quickly took the letter from the owl and summoned food for it Wandlessly, the owl eat happily as Harry opened the letter, he saw the Gringotts emblem on the Envelope, he frowned and began to read the letter.

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_We are Gringotts have just been informed by the totem of House Potter, that you are now able to take up the Lordship of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and that you need to do an Inheritance Test before a certain old meddling man can interfere and ruin everything by returning you to your weakened state._

_Inside the envelope is a Portkey that will take you straight from wherever you are to Gringotts Bank, we hastily request that you come to Gringotts as soon as you are able, and ready, the password is Gold and Glory, may your enemies fall at your feet and may your gold continue to grow._

_Account Manager Grimtooth_

Harry frowned "Baxter, what do you think?" the Pokédex scanned the letter "It seems to coincide with the information why go from your Totems, I suggest going for it" Harry nodded and took the Galleon out of the envelope and shrunk Hedwig's cage before putting it, his trunk and the letter in his pocket, he slipped the Pokédex into his other pocket and picked up Eris, he looked at the Dursleys "see you, hopefully never" and with that he clenched his hand on the Galleon "Gold and Glory" and with that he disappeared.

(Gringotts Bank)

Harry landed in the Gringotts Portkey area and fell on his backside, Eris looked around and cooed, Harry felt intrigue and interest flowing through the bond with her, he looked up to see a Goblin smirking at him "Good day Lord Potter" Harry stood and bowed "And good day to you as well, Honourable Goblin, I have a meeting with Account Manager Grimtooth" the Goblin looked shocked at the bow but composed himself quickly "Indeed, Lord Potter, follow me".

Harry quickly began to walk behind him as the Goblin led him through Gringotts "So, what is your name, Honourable Goblin?" the Goblin looked at him shocked again _'really? This human actually seems to respect Goblins'_ "Hookmouth, my Lord" Harry chuckled "Harry, please, my lord and Lord Potter make me feel old" Hookmouth nodded and knocked on the door they had arrived at, Harry looked up at the two plates and he frowned as they both said the same thing _Account Manager Grimtooth of the Most Ancient and Nobles Houses_.

Harry shrugged "There must be a reason for both plates to be there, he looked at the door as a gravelly voice echoed "Come in" both the Goblin and human entered the office, Hookmouth bowed and Harry followed his example "Honourable Account Manager, I give you Lord Potter". Grimtooth looked at the young lord and gestured to the seat, Harry nodded and turned to Hookmouth "Thank you Hookmouth, may your gold forever grow" Hookmouth nodded and responded "And may your enemies tremble at your feet Harry" before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3: Well Shit

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Pokemon.**

* * *

(Gringotts-Grimtooth's Office)

Harry sat down in the chair opposite Grimtooth and Eris looked around the office from his shoulder, Grimtooth looked at Eris for a moment before looking at Harry "Lord Potter" Harry shook his head "Honourable Account Manager, please, call me Harry, Lord Potter is too formal" Grimtooth chuckled "Then it is Grimtooth, now Harry, why have you not replied to any of the missives we have sent you for the last 3 years?".

Harry frowned "Missives? I don't understand, I haven't received anything from Gringotts or anyone bar my friends and the Headmaster, hell, I didn't know about the magical world until I was twelve, I just thought I was a freak" Grimtooth looked shocked, then angered, then composed "Harry, would you mind if we verified this with Veritaserum? For legal reasons" Harry thought about it for a moment before nodding, Grimtooth took out a small vail of liquid from his desk and let three drops hit Harry's tongue.

"What is your name?" "Hadrian Apollo Wayne, son of Mavis Vermilion in the form of Diana of Themyscira and Bruce Wayne, adopted by James Charlus Potter and Lillian Maria Evans to become Hadrian James Potter" Grimtooth blinked before nodding "How old are you?" "I am 13 and will be 14 in two days" Grimtooth nodded again "Have you received any mail from Gringotts in the past?" Harry shook his head "No, I have only received Hogwarts letters, letters from Headmaster Dumbledore, my friends and my Godfather".

Grimtooth frowned "Who is your Godfather?" "Sirius Orion Black" "You do know that your Godfather is a criminal wanted for the betrayal of the Potters, right?" "My Godfather is innocent of all crimes except escaping Azkaban, Peter Pettigrew was the secret keeper and betrayed my parents, Sirius is my sworn Godfather, if he had betrayed us, his magic would have killed him" Grimtooth blanched and administered the antidote.

Grimtooth sat down in his chair "Harry, it seems that Gringotts has some wrong information, you mentioned your Godfather during the questioning and Gringotts was wrong about his status, I shall send him a Portkey so that he can take up the Position of Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, this will guaranty him a trial, for now, let's do your Inheritance Sheet" Harry nodded and watched as Grimtooth put a sheet of parchment and a knife on the desk.

Grimtooth looked at him "You need to cut your hand and let the blood drip onto the Inheritance Sheet, then your wound will close" Harry nodded and waved his hand causing the knife to shoot into his grasp, he ignored the look of shock on Grimtooth's face as he cut his hand and let the blood land on the parchment, the parchment glowed as his wound closed and writing spread down the sheet, Harry started reading it.

_Inheritance Sheet_

_Name: Hadrian James Potter (Hadrian Apollo Wayne)_

_Age: 13_

_Species: 1/3 Human, 1/3 Amazon, 1/3 Guardian_

_Family:_

_Mothers: Lady Magicks (Goddess), Diana of Themyscira (Alive, Amazon), Lily Maria Potter nee Evans (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), __Perenelle Flamel nee __Beauxbatons__ (Alive, Adopted by Magic)_

_Fathers: Bruce Wayne (Alive), James Charlus Potter (Deceased, Adopted by Blood and Magic), __Nicolas Flamel (Alive, Adopted by Magic)_

_Aunt: Petunia Dursley nee Evans (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic)_

_Uncle: Vernon Dursley (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic)_

_Brother: Tekuya Vermilion (Alive)_

_Sisters: Astraea Athena Wayne (Alive), Raven Azarath (Rachel Roth) (Alive), Venus Azarath (Alive, Not on Earth), Ruby Azarath (Alive, not on Earth), Umbra Azarath (Alive, not on Earth)_

_Cousins: Dudley Dursley (Alive, Adopted by Blood and Magic), Tom Marvolo Riddle (Alive, Shade form due to Horcruxes)_

_Magic:_

_Magic Core Block 70% (Placed by M.W)_

_Love Potion (Keyed to G.M.W-Brewed by M.W)_

_Loyalty Potion (Keyed to R.B.W and M.W-Brewed by M.W)_

_Hatred of anything Dark (Compulsion Charm-Placed by M.W)_

_Omnigaulism (Green Lantern)_

_Immunity to Poison (Basilisk Venom & Phoenix Tears in Blood)_

_Immunity to Control Potions (Amazon & Green Lantern (Guardian))_

_Immunity to Mind Magics (Amazon & Green Lantern (Guardian))_

_Light Elemental_

_Lightning Elemental_

_Beast Tamer_

_Beast Speaker _

_Natural Occlumency Mastery_

_Amazon Damage Resistance 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Amazon Damage Resistance 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Amazon Magic Resistance 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Green Lantern Magic Resistance 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Green Lantern Intelligence 90% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Green Lantern Flight 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Green Lantern Creation Ability 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Amazon Aging Process 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Amazon Healing 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Amazon Senses 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Amazon Reaction Time 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Amazon Strength 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Amazon Agility 99% Blocked (By M.W)_

_Lordships:_

_Prince of Themyscira_

_Green Lantern_

_Gryffindor (Paternal, Adoption)_

_Slytherin (Maternal, Adoption)_

_Peverell (Paternal, Adoption)_

_Evanshade (Maternal, Adoption)_

_Potter (Paternal, Adoption)_

_Heirships:_

_Black (Paternal, Adoption, 1__st__ Heir)_

_Wayne (Paternal, 1__st__ Heir)_

_Flamel (Paternal, Adoption, 1__st__ Heir)_

_Beauxbatons (Maternal, Adoption, 1__st__ Heir)_

_Baron & Dukeships:_

_Baron Potter_

_Baron Gryffindor_

_Baron Slytherin_

_Duke of __Windsor (Potter)_

_Duke of Ilvermorny (Black)_

_Duke of Wellington (Gryffindor)_

_Money:_

_Gryffindor: 567, 586, 143, 031, 838 Galleons, 854, 486, 221, 048, 209 Sickles and 036, 720, 321, 042 Knuts_

_Slytherin: 997, 947, 678, 567 Galleons, 959, 985, 486, 485, 486 Sickles and 999, 595, 568, 385, 475 Knuts_

_Potter: 123, 574, 586 Galleons, 536, 578, 946 Sickles and 575, 576, 674 Knuts_

_Black: 143, 576, 576 Galleons, 537, 667, 473 Sickles and 583, 576, 947 Knuts_

_Peverell: 122, 745, 786 Galleons, 674, 646, 685 Sickles and 785, 685, 496 Knuts_

_Flamel: 975, 685 Galleons, 001, 935, 476 Sickles and 007, 674, 576 Knuts_

_Wayne: 847, 472, 301 Galleons, 005 Sickles and 012 Knuts_

_Themyscira: 576, 376, 764 Galleons, 674, 756 Sickles and 574, 685, 764 Knuts_

_Total Money: 568, 585, 905, 433, 103 Galleons, 001, 814, 473, 459, 037, 036 Sickles and 999, 634, 815, 905, 986 Knuts_

_Properties:_

_Potter: Potter Manor, Wales/ Potter Cottage, Godric's Hallow (Disrepair)_

_Black: 12 Grimmund Place, London/ Grim Island, Hawaii_

_Wayne: Wayne Manor, Gotham City/ Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City/ Wayne Cottage, Hawaii/ The Watchtower, Earth's Orbit_

_Themyscira: Island of Themyscira, Bermuda Triangle/ The Watchtower, Earth's Orbit _

_Gryffindor: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Gryffindor Castle, California/ The Lion's Den, Lancashire/ Gryffindor Manor, Scotland_

_Slytherin: ¼ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland/ Slytherin Castle, The Amazon Forest/ The Snake Pit, Oxfordshire/ Slytherin Manor, Ireland_

_Peverell: Peverell Manor, Scotland_

_Flamel: Flamel Manor, Tahiti/ Flamel House, Paris/ Flamel Cottage, Orleans_

_Evanshade: Evanshade Manor, Wales/ Evanshade Home, Surrey/ Evanshade Cottage, Windemere_

Harry stared at his sheet is shock "Damn" Grimtooth looked at the sheet and his jaw dropped, he looked up to Harry {"My Lord, this is too high up for me, I must go and get my superior"} Harry nodded and watched as he ran out of the room, Harry shook his head and looked at Eris "So, this is becoming a very interesting day, isn't it?" Eris cooed and Harry chuckled at the feelings of amusement and agreement through the bond.

A few minutes later Grimtooth walked back in with a larger Goblin wearing a crown, Harry's eyes widened and he dropped to one knee, his fist over his heart {"My King, I am honoured to meet you, may your vaults forever be full of gold and jewels"} the Goblin king blinked before chuckling {"Stand, Prince of the Amazons, royalty are equals, so you are my equal"} Harry stood and conjured a seat for the Goblin King.

The Goblin King chuckled "That is some powerful Wandless magic you have, young Prince" Harry shook his head "Please, my King, call me Harry, My Prince or Lord Potter is too formal" the Goblin nodded "Then, you must call me Ragnok" Harry nodded as he and Grimtooth took their seats. Ragnok looked over the sheet and shook his head "You must be one of the most politically powerful children I have ever meet" Harry shrugged "It's not something I do on purpose".

Ragnok chuckled "Indeed, well, young Harry, the only person I can think of that is more Politically powerful than you but is your age would be your Brother Tekuya, either way, you'll need to take up your Lordships, Heirships, Dukeships and Baronships now". Harry nodded and watched as Ragnok place 6 rings and three medals on the table, Harry started with the Founder Rings, he slipped the Gryffindor ring onto his left forefinger "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne, do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, he then picked up the Slytherin Ring and put it on his finger next to the Gryffindor ring "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, the Slytherin Ring fused with the Gryffindor ring leaving only the Gryffindor ring there, he then picked up the Potter ring "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, the Potter ring fused with the Gryffindor ring leaving only the Potter ring there, he then picked up the Peverell ring "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Peverell, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, the Peverell ring fused with the Potter ring leaving only the Potter ring, he then picked up the Evanshade ring and slipped it on his finger "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne do hereby take up the position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Evanshade, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, the Evanshade ring fused with his Potter ring leaving only the Potter ring. Harry then picked up the Black Heirship ring, he slipped it onto his right forefinger "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne, do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, he then picked up the Heirship Ring of Flamel on slipped it onto his finger "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne, do hereby take up the position of Heir of the Most Noble House of Flamel, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, the Flamel ring fused with the Black ring leaving only the black ring on his finger, Harry shook his head before raising his Wand "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne do hereby take up the position of Baron of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, he then continued "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne, do hereby take up the position of Baron of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, he shook his head and continued on "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne, do hereby take up the position of Baron of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, he blinked "I guess I only have my Dukeships to accept then", he strapped the Medal of Windsor over his heart and lifted his Wand "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne do hereby take up the position of Duke of Windsor as is my right of Blood and Magic, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, he then took the Medal of Wellington and strapped it to his chest on the right to the Medal of Windsor, he then raised his Wand "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne do hereby take up the position of Duke of Wellington as is my right of Blood and Magic, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, he then took the Medal of Ilvermorny and strapped it to his chest on the left of the medal of Windsor and raised his Wand again "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne do hereby take up the position of Duke of Ilvermorny as is my right of Blood and Magic, so mote be it".

An influx of information ran through his head along with several memories as a glow of light showed that magic accepted his claim, Harry shook his head as he took in all of the information that he had received. Ragnok chuckled as Harry groaned in pain from all of the information and memories that he had just absorbed from his rings, Baronships and medals.

"Congratulations Prince Hadrian Apollo Wayne, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Evanshade, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Heir of the Most Noble House of Flamel, Baron of Houses Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Duke of Windsor, Wellington and Ilvermorny, the Queen's Wizard and Prince of the Amazons" Harry groaned as he heard that second to last one.

* * *

**AN: I also do not own DC universe, the rights to use anything linked to the royal family.**


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting the Queen

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Pokemon, DC Universe or anything linked to the Royal Family, I do own Tekuya Vermilion.**

* * *

(Windsor Castle-The Next Day)

Queen Elizabeth II was sat on her sun chair reading a magazine when she heard the hoot of an owl, she lower her magazine to see a brown owl sat on the arm of her chair, it stared at her as she stared at it "You are not the fool's owl, who are you from?". The owl hooted and held out her leg, she stared at it and clicked her fingers, a wizard faded into view and scanned the letter "It is clean ma'am" and then disappeared from view again, the Queen nodded and untied the letter, she looked at the emblem and frowned.

'_Why would Gringotts be sending us a letter?'_ she opened the letter and began to read it.

_Dear Your Majesty Queen Elizabeth II,_

_We at Gringotts hope you are in good health and wish to share a piece of interesting news with you that has just been discovered on the 29__th__ of July. It seems that during one of the interview with one of our patriots we discovered that he was the Duke of Windsor, as soon as he took up the Medal of Windsor, he became your new Queen's Wizard on the Wizengamot._

_I know this is news to you, as it was a surprise to us as well, now your new Wizard is none other than Prince Hadrian Apollo Wayne, or as Britain knows him, Harry James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Evanshade, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Sirius Black is apparently innocent of all crimes but the Wizards won't accept it._

_Heir of the Most Noble House of Flamel, Baron of Houses Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Duke of Windsor, Wellington and Ilvermorny, the Queen's Wizard and Prince of the Amazons, along with being the chosen Son of magic and a friend of the Goblin Nation. So as you can see, he has so much political power that the only teen who has more power than him politically in the magical world is his half-brother Prince Tekuya Zera Vermilion, who I believe you have met._

_Now, we here at Gringotts believe that you would want to meet your new representative in person, so we ask that you write a letter to Hadrian and ask him to visit you, in whatever location you currently reside, though we do ask that you do it before the 5__th__ of August as he is meeting his birth parents on that date. We thank you for your time and patience and we hope that your reign never ends._

_Goblins of Gringotts_

Queen Elizabeth frowned for a moment before clicking her fingers, the wizard appeared again "it seems that a new Duke of Windsor has appeared in the magical world, we will be writing a letter to him and I want you to find out all that you can about our new Wizard" the wizard nodded "And who is your new representative, ma'am?" the Queen looked at the wizard "Hadrian James Potter" the Wizard blanched before nodding and disappearing as the Queen began to write.

(Wayne Manor-Gotham City-Same Time)

Diana and Bruce were happily playing with their daughter when a tapping on the window got their attention, Diana looked up to see a snowy owl tapping on the window "Why is that owl doing that?" Bruce shook his head and shrugged before walking over to the window, he opened it and the owl flew in before landing on the back of the couch, Bruce walked over and it stuck its leg out.

Bruce looked at its leg and frowned as he saw a letter tied to it, he untied the letter and watched as the owl flew over to Astraea and pecked at her fingers playfully before preening her hair, he bemusedly looked at her wife who just watched the two in amusement. He frowned down at the letter before opening it and reading it, his eyes widened "Diana!" Diana looked over at him in confusion before walking over, she started to read the letter as he handed it to her.

_Dear Mrs Diana Wayne and Mr Bruce Wayne,_

_I know you are wondering who this is from and why the hell I am using an owl of all things to send you a letter._

Diana snorted in agreement before continuing to read.

_Now, onto the important topic, I am sending you this letter because I believe I have information on your son, Hadrian Apollo Wayne, the one who went missing 13 years ago, I want to meet you in 6 days' time on the 5__th__ of August at Charing Cross Road in London, I will have my owl, Hedwig, sat on my shoulder, please meet me there._

_Harry James Potter_

Diana's eyes widened as she looked at Bruce "It seems we are going to Charing Cross Road in London in 6 days" Bruce nodded and looked over at the snowy owl…Hedwig who turned from playing with Astraea to look at him, hooted, and turned back to playing with their daughter again, Bruce snorted "It seems Hedwig is rather intelligent" Diana nodded as the two began to pack.

(The Next Day-Potter Manor)

Harry shuffled through his finances and sighed as he realised that Molly Weasley and Ron Weasley were stealing from him _'Why? They could have just asked me, why did they steal and potion and charm me?'_ his thoughts were cut off by a knocking on the window. He looked at the window to see a brown Gringotts owl outside, he grinned and opened the window, the owl flew into the room and landed on his desk, he summoned a bowl of water and took the letter whilst the owl drank.

_Dear Prince Hadrian Apollo Wayne,_

_This is Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II asking for you to visit Windsor Castle tomorrow so that we can get to know our newest wizard. We expect to see you at 9 am sharp, in formal robes or animal hide clothing as wizards generally are, good day to you and we hope to see you tomorrow, Duke of Windsor._

_Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II_

Harry's eyes widened "Oh fuck" he rushed into the next room and stopped in front of the portraits of him parents and grandparents "Mum, Dad, Grandmum, Granddad, I am in serious trouble and I need help" they all looked at each other, then at him "What is it Harry? What can we help you with?" "Yeah, Prongslet, what's up?" Harry smiled at his parents before he paled again remembering the letter "the fricking queen just sent me a letter to go to Windsor Castle tomorrow" all four of the others eyes widened.

Lily composed herself first "What does it say?" Harry held the letter out so they could read it and they all looked thoughtful "So, do as it says, go in hide as it shows the idea of a powerful wizard, wear the green cape with the Windsor emblem on it as it shows your allegiance, wear your rings and your medals to show your political power, be courteous and respectful with her and I believe it is now time to declare yourself so that your crown appears".

Harry sighed, he had been avoiding this, he lifted his Wand "I Hadrian James Potter, also known as Hadrian Apollo Wayne, hereby declare myself as the first Prince of the Amazons and Prince of Themyscira, as is my right by blood, soul and magic, so mote be it" magic flared as the entire room was coated in a golden aura, Harry's Wand shattered and a silver crown appeared on his head.

Harry looked down at the Wand shards in horror and sadness as Fawkes flamed into the room, he let out a melody as he flew over and landed on Harry's shoulder, Harry looked at him "Fawkes, your Wand" Fawkes trilled understandingly before looking into Harry's eyes and projecting an image of Ollivander, Harry nodded "I will go and see him now if you like, I just need to pick up Eris" Fawkes nodded and Harry summoned Eris, Fawkes them flamed them to Ollivanders.

(Ollivanders Store-Diagon Alley)

Harry appeared in the middle of Ollivanders store with Eris in his arms and Fawkes on his shoulder, Ollivander looked at him "Mr Potter, 11 inches, Holly wood with a Phoenix Feather core, nice and supple, what can I help you with?" Harry sighed "Mr Ollivander, when I was casting a spell earlier, my Wand shattered" he held out the pieces of holly wood, Ollivander stared at the wood before staring at Harry, his eyes widened and he looked at the crown.

"it seems that the Wand just wasn't powerful enough for you, in fact, I believe that any Wand you try to use will shatter, it may cast a few spells but in the end it will always shatter, you need a more powerful focus, ne that won't be destroyed by your overwhelming magic, come with me". Ollivander walked into the back workshop and Harry followed him, he looked at all of the Wand creation parts and gasped in awe.

Ollivander looked at Fawkes "Can you go and pick up the other pieces we need for this?" Fawkes nodded before flaming away, Ollivander looked at Harry "Now, my Prince, please, walk over to the crafting materials, the woods, metals and crystals and pick out the ones that resonate with your magic". Harry walked over to the woods first and held out his hands as he spread his magic over the selection, his magic reacted with three of the woods.

The first was pitch black, the second was pure white and the third was a weird greenish colour, he waved his hand causing the three to float alongside him as he walked over to the metals, he let his magic flow again and three metals were picked, the first was a dark silver colour that seemed to absorb his magic, the second was a light silver that seemed to reflect his magic and the third was a golden colour that seemed to do a bit of both.

He picked them up and placed them in a summoned container with the woods as he walked over to the crystals, another three crystals were chosen, the first was a greenish rock that seemed to leak energy, the second was another green crystal that had what seemed like half a lantern on it and the third was a shimmering blue crystal that radiated cold energy, he levitated all three into the container before returning to Ollivander, he placed them all on the desk.

Ollivander looked positively giddy "well done, my Prince, well done, now go over to the cores and see which ones resonate with you" Harry chuckled "it's just Harry, Mr Ollivander" Ollivander laughed "Then please, call me Garrick" Harry nodded and walked over to the core selection before releasing his magic. His magic resonated with four items, the first was a single white hair, the second was a piece of black cloth, the third was a blue and yellow feather and the fourth was a large white tooth, he levitated all four items ver to the table and placed them down.

Fawkes flashed in holding two items, one was a box with holes in it and the other a tooth, a very familiar tooth, he placed the objects on the table, Ollivander turned to Harry, "Harry, please go to the box?" Harry walked over to the box and opened it, he looked inside and almost gushed over the little kitten inside, it looked like a panther cub "Okay, that is cute, so what?" Garrick rolled his eyes "Pick it up will you, I need to get a tail hair.

Harry blinked before shrugging a picking up the cub, a great flash of golden light caused Harry's eyes to widen as he stared at the happy cub in his hands "I…have two familiars?" Garrick nodded "Indeed, I will now need a bit of fur from the little one on your shoulder and the tail hair of a Nundu bonded to the wizard" Harry's eyes darted to Ollivander "I'm sorry, did you just say?" Garrick nodded as he carefully took a tail hair from the cub then a piece of fur from Eris "indeed, she is a Nundu".

Garrick then looked at Fawkes "A few tears if you wouldn't mind" Fawkes let a few tears fall into a vial which Garrick then closed, he then carefully extracted the venom from the Basilisk tooth and placed it into another vial "Now, one final ingredient" he walked over to a cupboard and pulled out a box coated in chains and locks, he carefully unlocked it and Harry felt a wave of magic flow over him from in the box, it was extremely inviting.

Garrick walked ver and opened the lid, inside was an orb about the size of an apple, it was partially transparent and inside was a mix of lightning and fire, it was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen "What is that?" Garrick grinned at him "this, Harry, is likely the rarest item in the magical world, this is a pure magic core, given freely from the last Silver Scaled Dragon to my ancestor over a millennia ago".

Harry's eyes widened "Ten, why are you giving it to me?" Garrick looked at him "Can you not feel it? The connection" Harry looked at the orb and felt his hand move towards it before he stopped himself, Garrick nodded "It is bonding to your magic, you are the one it has been waiting for, now it is time to craft this focus, and I will need your help" Harry nodded and the two of them let out their magical auras, the two auras flowed as they began to morph the items over the course of an hour.

Finally both auras receded back into the wizards and in front of them, lying on the table was the most beautiful thing Harry had ever seen, it was a 5''6 staff made up of silver, gold, green, white and black colourations and patterns, the patterns of fire and lightning flowing along it, made it even more beautiful, and finally at the top was a dragon's mouth mould with the magical core in the mouth, inside the core was the lantern symbol.

Both wizards breathed in and out, tried from the exertion of an hour long use of their magic, Garrick turned to Harry "Well, there you have it Harry, your new focus" Harry gently picked it up and it pulsed happily, he chuckled before turning to Garrick "So, how much do I owe you Garrick?" Garrick shook his head "I wish for you to be my apprentice in Wand crafting next summer" Harry's eyes widened and he nodded, Fawkes then took him home again.

(Windsor Castle-The Next Day)

Harry arrived via Fawkes at the gate of Windsor Manor, he knocked on the gate and the intercom activated "Declare your name and intention" Harry looked at the intercom with a stoic expression "Prince Hadrian Apollo Wayne, to meet the Queen as requested". There was silence for a moment before the voice returned "Come on in, a butler will meet you at the door" the gate opened and Harry began on the path to the castle.

He knocked on the door and it opened to reveal an old man with grey hair and a monocle "Prince Hadrian, I presume?" Harry nodded, his Black Basilisk hide armour glittering in the light of the sun, the Butler opened the door wider "Welcome to Windsor Castle, her Majesty has been expecting you" Harry followed him into the Castle and through the corridors where he was stopped outside of a door.

The Wizard in front of him glared at him "Hand me your Wand" Harry raised an eyebrow, the Wizard scowled "Hand me your Wand, now" Harry held out his hands "I don't have a Wand" the Wizard's glare increased as he stepped towards Harry threateningly "Don't play games with me, _Potter_, hand over your Wand or be stunned and taken for trial" Harry's eyes widened "I said I don't have a Wand, and should you really be threatening a visiting Royal".

The Wizard sneered at the Crown on his head and pulled out his Wand, Harry held out his hand and his Staff appeared in it, he slammed it on the ground and the Wizard went flying through the doors and crashed in front of the Queen and her guards unconscious. Harry walked in, using his staff as a walking stick before stopping in front of the unconscious idiot, he looked down at him "That was for pulling your Wand on me".

He kneeled and placed his hand over his chest as he vanished his staff "Your Majesty, I am here as you requested" the Queen raised an eyebrow "And, for this, you had to blast one of my Wizards through my doors, Prince Wayne?" Harry waved his hand and the door repaired itself, he then looked up at the Queen "No, your Majesty, I had told him that I didn't have a Wand when he asked for it but he just sneered at me and pulled his Wand on me, so I blasted him".

The Queen nodded "I see" she clicked her fingers and her personal wizard appeared, Harry tensed, the Queen looked at the wizard "Who is this man? He doesn't seem familiar" the wizard walked over and rolled the unconscious wizard onto his back "Theodus Parkinson, your Majesty, a known Death Eater and servant of Tom Marvolo Riddle, I will find out how he got past my security" he then vanished the Parkinson t the dungeons before disappearing.

Queen Elizabeth then looked at Harry "well, it seems you have my thanks, Prince Wayne, as you have apprehended a possible assassination" Harry nodded "Of course my Queen, I am happy to be of service" the Queen's lips twitched "Prince Wayne, make yourself a seat" Harry waved his hand and a seat was conjured, he sat down and looked at the Queen who nodded "Now, I expect you are wondering why you are here?".

Harry's face took on a sheepish expression for a moment before his stoic mask reappeared "yes, your Majesty" the Queen let out a little chuckle "Well, as my representative in the Wizengamot, I needed to meet you, I have also looked into your history, Mr Potter". Harry stared at her with wide eyes and a paling face, she stared back imperiously "A fake criminal record, more hospital records than I want to know about and your previous guardians have been arrested for child abuse".

Harry gulped "Y-Your Majesty, I-I Don't know what to say" the Queen shook her head "You needn't say anything Prince Wayne, I know your half-Brother personally and if he had found out about the abuse before they got to prison, their bodies would never have been found and he would have had the perfect alibi for the both of you" Harry blinked "Really?" the Queen nodded "Your Brother may seem like he doesn't care about anything but when someone hurts his family, they don't live long afterwards".

Harry chuckled "And here I thought Vermilion didn't have emotions, he has never shown any in the three years I have known him" the Queen nodded "Ah, but he likely didn't know you were his Brother" Harry nodded looking rather thoughtful as he and the Queen continued to talk about what she expected of him, his Brother and his life up to this moment.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Parents

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Pokemon, DC Universe or anything linking to the Royal Family, I do own Tekuya Vermilion**

* * *

(Charing Cross Road-London-5 Days Later)

Diana and Bruce got out of the taxi and looked around until they saw a young man, he couldn't be older than 15 sat at a café with Hedwig on his shoulder, they walked over "Mr Potter?" he looked up at they were stunned by his emerald green eyes, he looked at them both intently before nodding, he waved to the two empty seats and the two sat down, Diana held Astraea who giggled at the young man, he looked at her and they could see his eyes fill with longing before it disappeared.

The young man waved his hand and they watched as anyone who was watching them turned away and started walking in different directions, the young man sighed and finished his drink "Now, that we are in private and no prying eyes and/or ears are around, hello Mr and Mrs Wayne, it is a pleasure to meet you" Diana and Bruce looked at each other before looking back at him "We're going to be very blunt Mr Potter, what information do you have about our son".

Harry nodded "Your attitude is expected and I am actually rather happy with it, it shows how much you care for him, now" he looked at them with serious eyes, his eyes had grown jaded and thy both seemed fixed upon them "What do you know about magic?". Bruce's eyes narrowed as his fist clenched "Are you saying a magician has our son?" Harry shook his head with a hollow chuckle "If only it was that easy".

He looked up at them again as Hedwig flew over and started playing with Astraea again, he smiled at the scene "We don't know how young Hadrian ended up in the magical world, we just know from the wills of his deceased adopted parents that he was in a basket on their doorstep, they took his in and adopted him by blood and magic, essentially, he was their son by birth, even if he was born to other parents, they were murdered by a madman on October 31st 1981".

Bruce winced and Diana looked at her husband in worry, Harry nodded sympathetically "He was then taken too his adopted Mother's maternal Sister by their Headmaster who was a close friend of the parents, he didn't know that he had then subjected that child to 11 years of pain and suffering" both parents looked at him in horror, anger and shock, Harry sighed "It has only just come to Her Majesty's attention but he was abused by his relatives".

Bruce growled "What are their names?" Harry looked at him in shock before sighing "It would do you no good, the Queen has them in a personal prison until she decides to execute them, she took offence to their actions as she was close friends with the Adopted grandparents of young Hadrian" Bruce nodded, slightly put out but satisfied that they were getting punished for daring to hurt his son in anyway.

Diana looked at Harry curiously "how do you know any of this?" Harry smiled "Allow me to introduce myself, Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Evanshade, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Baron of the Houses Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Duke of Windsor, I am Her Majesty's person representative in the magical world" they looked at him in shock.

"You are so young" Harry nodded "True, I am younger than expected but I have matured quickly, I am also Heir to two more houses and have two more Dukeships, now, young Hadrian is a ward of the crown and to make sure that you know I am telling you the truth, I Hadrian James Potter, do hereby swear on my life and magic, that everything I have told you is the truth, so mote be it" his magic flared before returning to his body, he waved his hand over a tissue causing it to change into a kitten.

Bruce and Diana looked at him with wide eyes "What was that?" Harry chuckled "That was a magical vow, I swore on my life and my magic, so if I had been lying, I would have died or lost my magic which would have likely killed me as I am still alive, you know what I am telling you is the truth". They gulped and watched as he turned the kitten to its previous form, he looked at them and sighed again "This is going to be the hard part, this is why I have brought this".

He pulled out a small vial of clear liquid, Bruce looked at it "What is that?" Harry looked at the vial "This is Veritaserum, the most powerful truth serum in the world, three drops and the most powerful people would be spilling their deepest secrets, now I know you have no proof of this, so I want to ask if you want to test it first or if you will just let me take it?" Diana smiled "You have been completely honest with us up to now, so go ahead".

Harry nodded and opened the vial, he let three drops fall onto his tongue and put a slip of paper in front of them, they looked and saw a series of questions, they saw his eyes becomes glazed and Bruce shrugged "How old are you?" "14" Diana looked at the next question "Where do you live?" "Potter Manor" Bruce looked at the next one "Where did you live before that?" "With my mundane relatives" both parents frowned at that.

Diana asked the next question "Why did you ask us here?" "I have information on your son and I wanted to assess you" Bruce looked at him "Why did you want to assess us?" "I wanted to see if you were actually looking for your son or if you were just doing it for the acceptable reasons to the public" they looked at the last question and both asked in unison "Who are you?".

Harry sat up but continued in monotone and with glazed eyes "I am Hadrian James Potter, Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter, Peverell, Evanshade, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black, Heir of the Most Noble House of Flamel, Baron of Houses Potter, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Duke of Windsor, Wellington and Ilvermorny, The Queen's Wizard, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Child of Magic and the Prince of Themyscira and the Amazons".

Diana looked at him after that last one "What were the last two?" "The child of Magic and Prince of Themyscira and the Amazons" Bruce's eyes widened "What is your Birth name? and who are your birth parents?" "My birth name is Hadrian Apollo Wayne and my birth parents are Lady Magicks in the form of Diana of Themyscira and Bruce Wayne" Diana and Bruce looked at each other before turning to him "Lady Magicks?".

"Lady Magicks is the mother of all magic, she on the occasion will take on the form of a human or take ver the body of a living person to have a child, that child is then known as a child of magic" Diana nodded and Bruce looked ta Harry "Why did you not tell us you were our son?" "How do you think you would have reacted if I had said, hey, I'm your son, it's nice to meet you?" Bruce had to give him that and Harry lifted a second vial and drank it, his eyes returned to their normal emerald green.

Harry sighed "Well, there you have it" Diana closed her eyes to hide the pain that flowed through them, Bruce looked at him with a frown "You've just met your parents and that's all you can say?" Harry sighed and looked him dead in the eyes, Harry's eyes glowed with power "I have been abused for most of my life, since I was born, I have had my understanding of my parents go from them being useless nobodies to heroes to finding out that I was adopted, what do you want me to say? I don't understand love so how can I give it?".

Bruce sat silently at that and thought on the situation, Diana on the other hand narrowed her eyes, she looked at Astraea before picking her up, she stood and motioned to Harry to stand as well, Harry did so with a confused expression, she walked in front of him and held out Astraea who stared at him in interest, he went to grab her when Diana's grip slipped, causing Astraea to start to fall, Harry's eyes widened as he waved his hand casing Astraea to fly into his arms.

He looked down at her and she giggled at him, moving her hands along his face, he smiled and chuckled "well, hell there Astraea" she giggled again and he shook his head in amusement, he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and she giggled again. Harry looked up at his parents who were smiling knowingly at the scene "What?" Diana chuckled "Harry, what are you doing?" Harry tilted his head "I'm playing with Astraea".

Diana shook her head "What you are doing is showing your baby sister love, you don't just kiss someone out of the blue" Harry's eyes widened as he looked down at Astraea who was looking up at him with crystal blue eyes, she started moving her hands over his face and he smiled softly "What are you doing to me, Little One?" he looked at his parents for a moment "Dobby" they looked confused until a small elf like creature popped in next to Harry.

"What does Master Harry Potter sir need?" Harry smiled at Dobby, he'd been a good elf since Harry had freed him from Malfoy "Can you go and bring the Ward Book for Potter Manor for me?" Dobby nodded and popped away, he reappeared with a large book and stared at Astraea who stared back, Harry quickly added his parents and Astraea to the book before handing it to Dobby who popped away again.

He then looked at his parents who looked at him curiously "So, do you all want to see where I live?" they blinked before looking at each other, they turned back "Sure" "Of course" Harry nodded and waved his hand, lowing his privacy barriers "Follow me then" he stood and started walking towards an alleyway, the two followed him as Hedwig flew off into the air, as they entered the alley Harry turned to them.

"Sorry about leading you in here but can't actively do magic out in the open, place your hands on my shoulders" his parents did as he asked and he pressed his thumb to his Potter ring "Fortune Favours the Bold" and with that the portkey activated taking them all to Potter Manor.

(Potter Manor-Entrance Hall)

Harry landed on his feet and laughed at the still giggling Astraea, he looked at his parents who looked mildly sick "Sorry about that, Portkeys are hell, come along, and ignore the animals" he walked through the manor and his parents followed, he continued to walk until he found himself in the main sitting room, James and Lily noticed his entrance "Harry" "Prongslet" Harry grinned "hey" they looked at Astraea in his arms and blinked "So, I guess your meeting with your birth parents went well then?".

Harry nodded and gestured for Diana and Bruce to walk into the room, he gestured towards the portrait "Mum, meet Mum, Dad meet Dad" Diana and Lily looked at each other "I love your hair" Diana blinked "Are you kidding, it's a pain to deal with, I love your eyes, I can see where Harry got them from" and with that the ladies started chattering away, Bruce looked ta James who looked back "So you are Prongslet's birth father?".

Bruce nodded and James grinned "Nice to meet you, James Charlus Potter, otherwise known as Prongs" Bruce chuckled "Bruce Wayne, otherwise known as that rich bastard" James burst into laughed and the two began to discuss and chat about different topics, Harry sat down and watched his parents, all four of them chatting away happily, he looked at Astraea who was looking at Eris and the newly named, Belladonna in curiosity, Harry grinned and walked over to them, he sat down and Eris and Bella looked at Astraea.

"Eris, Bella, meet Astraea, my Baby Sister" the two animals came forwards and looked and sniffed Astraea curiously as she leaned out and touched them, the four adults watched in concern, Bella took the first leap and licked Astraea's cheek, she giggled and continued to run her hands through Bella's fur, Eris then nuzzled against her and Astraea's left hand ended up travelling through Eris's fuzzy fur, Astraea looked at the tow in awe, Harry chuckled and the four parents watched happily as their son and Astraea played.

* * *

**AN: Languages:**

{"Goblin"}

_Written_


	6. Chapter 6: Death Eaters Beware

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Pokemon, DC Universe or anything Linking to the Royal Family, I do own Tekuya Vermilion.**

* * *

(Quittage World Cup-August 15th)

Harry was walking around the camp when he crashed into Tekuya Vermilion, Daphne Greengrass, Astoria Greengrass and Tracey Davis, they all looked at him and he nodded "Greengrass, Davis, Tekuya, Tori" Daphne looked at her Sister who grinned at him "Hey Harry, how are you?" Harry chuckled "I'm fine, Little Snake, just dealing with some interesting revelations from this summer, including the fact that I have a half-brother".

Tori blinked "You have a half-Brother?" Harry nodded "I only found out when I went to Gringotts this summer, I did an Inheritance Test and found out that I had a brother, it was an eye opener, that's for sure" Tekuya stared at him "What were the initials of your Brother's name?" Harry smirked "T.Z.V" Tekuya's eyes widened "Are you serious?" Harry smirked "No, that is my Godfather, sorry, inside joke, and yes, I am being very serious".

Harry nodded to them all "Well, I will see you all later, the Minister is expecting me" Tekuya nodded "We will need to get together and talk at some point" Harry looked at him and nodded "Indeed we will, but not today, it seems I have a full schedule" and with that Harry walked off leaving a group of confounded Slytherins behind, he chuckled before he was ran into, he looked down at the 6 year old girl looking up at him with glowing amber eyes.

He kneeled down "Hello, Little One" she tilted her head and grinned, showing off some impressive canines _'Too Impressive, she's a Vampire, a young one, possibly a born one'_ "Hello, what's your name?" Harry smiled "I'm Harry, who are you?" the girl smiled "I'm Isabella" Harry chuckled and lifted her hand with his, he kissed her knuckles "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Isabella blushed and giggled "Thank you Harry".

Harry looked around and let his magic probe the area for more Vampires as he picked her up and placed her on his shoulders "So, what are you doing all alone?" Isabella sighed "Mommy and Daddy are dealing with pol-pol-poli" "Politicians" "Yep and my older Sister was being chased around by boys who want her affection" Harry felt sympathy for the Sister "That is definitely not how I'd want to spend my world cup but then again, I'll likely be dealing with politicians for most of the game".

Isabella looked at him "Where will you be sat?" Harry chuckled and pointed upwards "Right at the top in the Minister's box" Isabella gasped "That is where we are sitting too, can you come and sit with us, I would like to have someone to talk to". Harry put on a mock thoughtful expression before nodding "Sure, I'll be happy to" Isabella squealed happily and hugged his head causing him to stop dead in his tracks "ISABELLA!".

Harry turned in the direction of the voice and looked at the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen, she had midnight black hair and pale skin that seemed to look like freshly fallen snow, her glowing amber eyes were alluring and full of emotion as she rushed over and her impressive Vampire canines glimmered in the low light, Harry quickly shook himself off when he realised he was staring, Isabella smiled at her "Veronica".

The newly named, Veronica, glared up at her Sister in an exasperated way "You know you are supposed to stay nearby, Mother and Father nearly had a heart attack" Isabella's face fell "I'm sorry, I couldn't deal with the stuffy politicians so I left to look around and then I bumped into Harry, who decided that I couldn't be left on my own" Veronica looked at Harry who smiled and nodded, she raised an eyebrow "Veronica Alucard".

Harry's eyes narrowed at the second name _'Alucard? Spelt backwards…Dracula, note to self, do not piss her off'_ before he grinned and took her hand, he lifted it up and kissed her knuckles before speaking in Romanian _*Indeed, I am honoured to make your acquaintance, Hadrian James Potter, at your service, my lady*_ Veronica's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, Isabella giggled "Ver, guess what?" Veronica looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Harry is in the Minister's box as well".

Veronica blinked before looking at Harry who nodded "We should probably head there now, you're parents are liable to be extremely worried as neither of you has returned yet" Veronica's eyes widened and she quickly grabbed Harry's hand and started dragging him and Isabella towards the Minister's box, never noticing Harry's flustered expression or Isabella's cheeky one.

(The Minister's Box)

Vladimir Alucard, otherwise known as Dracula, looked to the entrance as his daughters came through it with a young man, his youngest was riding on the young man's shoulders and his eldest was holding the young man's hand, his eyes narrowed as he walked over "Veronica, I see you found Isabella, and who might this young man you seemed so attached to be?" Veronica looked at him with a confused expression before following his gaze down to her and the young man's intertwined hands.

Her eyes widened and she blushed as she pulled her hand away, she curtsied to him "Father" the young man looked at him, his eyes radiating with power, Dracula held out his hand "Vladimir Alucard, Veronica and Isabella's father, representative of Romania". The young man took his hand and held it with equal strength, something that quite interested Dracula _'This boy is more than he seems'_ _*Indeed, Nightwalker, Hadrian James Potter, at your service, shall we take our seats, it seems that the Minister is watching us*_.

Dracula's eyes widened before he nodded "Indeed we shall, young one, come, join us" Harry nodded and followed him with Isabella still on his shoulders, Minister Fudge walked over "Harry, my boy, glad you could make it" Harry smiled politely "Happy to be here, Minister Fudge, I would have been here sooner but I found a little lost angel and had to return her to her family" he gestured to Isabella with his head and Fudge chuckled "Indeed, I didn't know you knew Romanian Harry, I hope you haven't fallen behind on your studies".

Harry shook his head "I haven't Minister and I also know Japanese; Bulgarian; French; German; Italian; Spanish and Portuguese" Fudge's eyes widened "That is marvellous my boy, could you come over and help with the translations between myself and the Bulgarian Minister, Barty Crouch was supposed to but he doesn't seem to be here" Harry smiled "I would be happy to Minister but I will be joining the Alucards afterwards as I have been requested by both Mr Alucard and the young one here".

Minister Fudge nodded "Indeed, making foreign friends can only help you Harry, can you come over now then?" Harry looked up at Isabella "So, are you going to your family now?" Isabella shook her head "No, I want to stay with you, you'll be going to Momma and Papa anyways". Harry rolled his eyes and looked at the Minister "Of course Minister Fudge, I would be happy to" Fudge chuckled "Please, Harry my boy, it is Cornelius" Harry nodded as the Minister took him over to the others.

Fudge waved at the Bulgarian Minister "Minister, may I introduce, Harry Potter" Harry walked over and held out his hand ***Greetings Minister, it is an honour to meet you*** the Minister looked at him in shock before smiling ***Indeed, thank you for the warm welcome, I am ****Oblansk**** Boris, the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and who might you be young man?*** Harry smirked ***My name is Hadrian James Potter, representative of Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth II** **but don't tell Fudge, he doesn't know yet***.

Harry made his Windsor medal appear for a moment as Oblansk looked at it before it disappeared again, the Minister nodded "Very good, Mister Potter, it is nice to meet you" Fudge stared at him with wide eyes "You speak English? But I have been miming things all day" the Bulgarian Minister shrugged "it was funny" the third Minister chuckled and Harry looked at him, Fudge puffed up again "Harry, my boy, meet Jean Luc Delacour, the French Minister of Magic, Jean Luc, meet Harry Potter".

Harry bowed to him _[A Pleasure to meet you, Minister, Hadrian James Potter, at your service]_ Jean Luc nodded and grinned "Why thank you for ze welcome Mr Potter" Harry nodded with a smile "Of course Minister Delacour, Minister Boris, you are foreign dignitaries, you should be treated with respect, like our own esteemed minister" Jean Luc smiled before motioning to his family.

"This is my wife Apolline and my two daughters, Fleur and Gabrielle" Harry looked at them before feeling a slight tug on his magic _'Veela, interesting'_ Harry leaned over and kissed each of their knuckles "The light, flower and Angel of your world Minister, very appropriate I believe" Jean Luc nodded "Indeed Mr Potter, without these three I would be lost" Harry nodded "Indeed, I have a friend at school, lovely girl, without her I would be lost, now, if you'll excuse me, I have a little one to return" he motioned to Isabella and they nodded.

Harry walked over to the Alucards and bowed to the mother _*Lady Alucard, a pleasure to meet you, Hadrian James Potter, at your service*_ she nodded at him with a smile and gestured to the empty seat next to Veronica, Harry gracefully sat down and moved Isabella from his shoulders to his lap "Now, Bella, don't move around too much and enjoy the game" she nodded "Yes Harry" Harry nodded and looked at Veronica whose cheeks went slightly pink "A pleasure to see you again, Lady Veronica" she nodded and they turned to watch the game.

(2 and a half hours later)

Harry was wandering through the grounds, after the match had ended _'And wasn't that a surprise, though I am very confused on how Krum didn't see the snitch, I had it in sight from five minutes after it had been released'_ Harry had said goodbye to the Delacours and Minister Boris, he'd seen and spoken to the Weasley's, said hi to the group of Slytherins from before and said goodbye to the Vampires, he sighed _'Guess I'd best get home'_.

Harry was about to activate his personal portkey when an explosion rocked the camp, he looked over to see men in silver masks and black cloaks, Harry snarled _'Death Eaters!'_ he watched as they tortured the muggle family in charge on the grounds, he made himself invisible and stunned them all Wandlessly before Wandlessly catching the family and laying them on the ground, he then noticed a group of 7 Death Eaters entering the forest, he quickly went after them.

As he caught up to them, he noticed that three held both Alucard daughters, two held the mother and the last two were torturing the father "Now, Vampire, you will follow our lord" Dracula spat at their feet "I will not follow that false lord of yours, you can tell him to climb back inside his mother's deprived cunt for all I care" the Death Eater sneered "Well then, it seems you have to die, don't worry, we will take good _care_ of your daughters and wife, **Avada Kadavra**" the green light flew towards Dracula who was still recovering from the Cruciatus Curse, only for a wall of stone to appear between the two.

The wall shattered from the curse and the Death Eaters all looked around "Tut, tut, tut, didn't any of your parents tell you to respect your betters?" Harry faded into view, wind spiralling around him and his eyes glowing with power, they all took a step back before the leader sneered "And what do you know about parents, _Potter_?" Harry chuckled "Indeed, your bumped up Half-Blood of a master took mine, so, how about I do to you, what I did to him".

Harry slashed his arm forwards causing the three Death Eaters holding Veronica and Isabella to flew backwards and hit the treeline, they fell unconscious, he then turned to the ones that were holding Apolline and they started throwing curses at him, he blocked them and dodged them whist throwing bone breakers and cutting curses at the bastards who eventually fell to the onslaught of spells, he then turned to the last two.

They looked at their fellow Death Eaters before looking at him, Harry held out his hands and they recoiled "**M****aerens**** Duoes**" the double spells flew from his hands and hit the Death Eaters, causing them to collapse, he nodded before walking over to the Alucards. He held out his hand for Dracula who stared at him before taking his hand, Harry pulled him to his feet before wrapping an arm over his shoulder "Come on big guy".

Harry looked at the other three "Dobby" Dobby appeared "Master Harry Potter Sir, Misses Diana and Master Bruce are wondering about you" Harry nodded "Bring me the ward book" Dobby nodded and disappeared before reappearing with a large book, Harry wrote in all of their true names and the book flashed before disappearing, they all looked up as a spell was cast and the Dark Mark appeared in the sky, Harry looked at the girls "Grab hold of us now" they did so and Harry portkeyed them away as the Aurors arrived.

* * *

**AN: Languages:**

{"Goblin"}

_Written_

_*Romanian*_

_[French]_

**Spells**

_'Mental thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

***Blugarian***

~Parseltongue~


	7. Chapter 7: Excuse me, WHAT?

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Pokemon, DC Universe or anything linked to the Royal Family, I do own Tekuya Vermilion, Veronica and Isabella.**

* * *

(Potter Manor)

The five landed in the sitting room "HADRIAN JAMES POTTER!" "HADRIAN APOLLO WAYNE!" Harry looked at both Lily and Diana and gulped "I'm sorry" they others looked on in amusement "Harry James Potter, were the hell have you been, we've been worried sick" Diana nodded "Indeed we have" Harry winced "I was about to leave when I saw people torturing mundanes, so I stunned them all, then I saw a group of them heading into the forest and thought that there were up to no good, I save Vladimir's life and stopped the rape of three innocent people".

Veronica walked to his side and took his hand in hers as he was starting to retreat int himself, he looked at their hands before he looked up at her face, she smiled and nodded, with renewed confidence he explained everything in detail, by the end of it, the adults were all sighing "Harry" "We just" "Want to" "keep you" "Safe" both Lily and Diana finished in unison, Harry nodded "I know Mum, Mam, but I can't just stand there if I can help".

"I'll say" everyone turned around to see Tekuya stood at the doorway with a steaming cup, he walked into the room "Hadrian, we are going to have a conversation about you like a survival instincts and then I am going to train the crap out of you" he looked at the portrait of James and Lily as Harry gawked at him "Lady Potter, Lord Potter" Lily blinked "Who are you? And how did you get into the Manor?" Tekuya grinned "The Manor accepts family and I am Harry's Brother".

All four of Harry's parents looked at him "What?" Tek rolled his eyes "Harry is Lady Magicks' son, her usual form is that of Mavis Vermilion, I am her son, Tekuya Zera Vermilion and as such, I am Harry's Half-Brother" they all looked at Harry who nodded "He came up on my Inheritance Test, along with Astraea" Tekuya looked at Harry "Who is Astraea?" Harry pointed at the littler girl playing with Bella "That is Astraea, our baby Sister".

Tekuya stared at the 6 month old child and seemed transfixed "She…She's so small" she looked at him and smiled and he smiled back before he looked at the Nundu next to her "Harry" "Yeah" "Why is our baby Sister next to a _Nundu_?" Harry chuckled as all of the others looked at Bella "Because Bella is one of my two familiars and they would never hurt someone if they thought it would hurt me".

Tekuya stared at Bella for a moment "You said two" Harry nodded "Yep, I have Bella over there and I have Eris, oh, here she is" Tekuya looked at Eris before looking at Harry with wide eyes "You have a Pokémon as well?" Harry's eyes narrowed "As well?" Tekuya chuckled before pulling a ball out of his pocket, he clicked the centre button and it expanded, he threw it into the air and it opened, a flash of white light left a small black fox with red in its fur on the ground.

Harry pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the Pokémon "**Zorua, The Tricky Fox Pokémon, It changes into the forms of others to surprise them. Apparently, it often transforms into a silent child**" Zorua looked at Harry before looking at Tekuya _"Hey Tek, who is this? And why is he scanning me?"_ Harry looked at the Pokémon with wide eyes, as di most people in the room "Telepathy" Tekuya nodded "Hey Lokes, Harry is my Brother, and he was scanning you because he has never seen a Zorua before".

Harry looked at Tekuya "Lokes?" Tek grinned "a Nickname, it works given his name is Loki, mischievous little bugger" Harry nodded and watched as Loki turned into a version of Astraea before sitting next to her, the two looked at each other and Loki perfectly copied Astraea's movements "Okay, that is a little creepy" Tekuya nodded "And he is one of my Familiars" Harry looked at him "You said one of as well" Tekuya nodded "I have a shadow Phoenix Familiar and a creature that you will never have heard off as my other two".

Harry blinked "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I have heard of it?" Tekuya chuckled "Because it was an accidental crossbreed between a magical viper, a rattlesnake and a coyote" Harry's jaw dropped "What the hell, who the hell made that? And what were they trying to make?" Tek grinned sheepishly "I made it, and I don't remember what I was trying to make" they all looked at him with dumbfounded expressions, Tekuya waved them off "Now, you have company, so I am going to go and see Grandma Lizzy for a while, see ya".

Tekuya walked over to the fireplace and threw in some Floo powder and stepped into it "Windsor Castle!" and disappeared into the green flames, Harry thought on the location and then snorted "Grandma Lizzy indeed" Veronica looked at him with a confused expression, he smirked "He just went to Windsor Castle, who do you know that lives there whose name can be shortened to Lizzy?" Veronica blinked for a moment as it clicked in her head, her jaw dropped.

The others looked at Veronica in confusion until Lily burst into laughter, they all looked at Lily who wiped a tear from her eye "Tekuya just called the Queen of England, Grandma Lizzy" James' jaw dropped "I Prongs of the Marauders do solemnly declare that Hadrian James Potter and Tekuya Zera Vermilion are the first in the next generation of Marauders, so mote be it" magic flashed around the portrait.

Harry blinked before grinning "I think I need to take a potion later" a house elf popped into the room next to him, he looked down at her "Who are you?" "I's be Missy, I has a letter from Master Tek" Harry took the letter and read it as Missy popped away again.

_Dear Harry,_

_I Tekuya Zera Vermilion, Invite you, Miss Hermione Granger, Miss Ginny Weasley, Miss Susan Bones, Mr Neville Longbottom, Mr Fredrick Weasley and Mr George Weasley to attend a meeting to become Animagus. My Island is under the Fidelius Charm, here is the password 'Lord Tekuya Vermilion lives at Vermilion Manor on Tenrou Island' show it to your friends and pop over, the password for the Floo is Dragon._

_Your Brother,_

_Tekuya Zera Vermilion_

Harry snorted "Okay, maybe I will not be taking that potion just yet, I'll take it with the others later" Lily frowned "What potion?" Harry looked up at her "The Animagus Potion" Lily facepalmed as James laughed "You go Prongslet" Harry grinned "Thanks Dad". Veronica walked over "I didn't get a chance to thank you for saving us" Harry looked at her and smiled "There would be no need to thank me, I only did what anyone else would have done".

Veronica shook her head "Harry, most wouldn't have followed a group of seven Death Eaters into a forest, so thank you" she gently kissed him on the lips and a flash of golden light and the sounds of bells causing them to jump back, they looked at each other before looking at everyone else who stared at them in shock and awe "What?" they asked in unison, James gulped "Harry, you've just initiated a soul bond".

Harry and Veronica stared at him "Excuse me…WHAT!?" James nodded "that is what the light and bells were, you two are married thanks to the soul bond" both teens looked at each other before searching their magic, they both frowned at what they felt "The Bond" "It doesn't feel" "Complete" "There is" "Another person" "Needed" they finished in unison as an owl flew into the room, Harry held out his arm and the owl landed on it.

Harry quickly Wandlessly and silently summoned a bowl of water and some bacon strips on a plate as Veronica untied the letter, the owl flew over to the table where the food and drink were as Harry opened the letter, he noticed the Gringotts emblem and began to read.

_Dear Prince Hadrian James Potter,_

_May we be the first to congratulate you on your wedding to Princess Veronica Potter-Slytherin nee Dracula and we wish you a happy immortality, we ask that you come to Gringotts as we have discovered an interesting artefact that we believe you wish to see, bring along your new wife and we hope that your marriage to the Princess Evanshade-Gryffindor is just as fortunate for you, may your gold forever increase._

_King Ragnok of the Goblin Nation_

"Bugger" Veronica read the letter over his shoulder and paled "Bugger indeed" Dracula was about ask what was wrong when Veronica gasped, her eyes glowed white and a silver aura was leaking from her "A vision?" Harry looked at him "Vision? Like seeing the future?" Dracula nodded "It is not common but children of the Coldharbour do have visions of the future" Harry nodded and watched his…Wife _'Gonna have to get used to that'_ until her aura receded and her eyes returned to normal.

She looked at him "You will meet the other and final member of our soul bond at Hogwarts this year, you will need to take her to the Yule Ball, so we will start on dance lessons as soon as possible" Harry nodded and thought on it _'So, there is to be a Yule Ball, and I will meet the third member of our soul bond. Three members, three'_ "Three, why does that strike me as important?" Lily looked at him "because 3, 5, 7, and 13 are all the most powerful numbers of magic".

(The Next Day)

Harry stood by the Floo with Veronica and called out "Longbottom Manor" Harry looked out to see a front room "Neville? Are you there mate?" Neville came into view "Harry?" Harry grinned "Heya mate, do you want to come over, I have already added you, Hermione, Ginny, Susan, Fred and George to the ward scheme of Potter Manor, the passcode is Fortune Favours the Bold" Neville's eyes widened and he nodded, Harry then exited the Floo and Neville came out a few minutes later.

Neville wiped the soot off of his clothes and Harry pulled him into a manly hug "Nev, it's good to have you here mate, come on, I want to introduce you to a couple of people" Neville blinked but let himself be pulled over to the young woman "Neville Longbottom, allow me to introduce Veronica Potter-Slytherin, my wife and one of my two soul mates" Neville looked between the two "You aren't joking with me are you Harry?" Harry shook his head and Neville chuckled.

"Just your luck eh mate?" Harry chuckled "Yep" he wrapped an arm around Veronica's waist "But I wouldn't change it for the world, I have the most wonderful woman in the world on my arm" Veronica rolled her eyes but the smile and pink cheeks gave away what she really thought, she held out her hand to Neville who took it and kissed her knuckles "Veronica Potter-Slytherin" "Neville Longbottom, charmed" Harry grinned "Harry Potter, a very lucky one".

The three laughed and Harry handed Neville the letter from Tekuya, as Neville read through it, Harry went to the Floo again "The Burrow" he looked up to see Arthur Weasley "Hello Mr Weasley" Arthur smiled "Hello Harry, what can I do for you?" Harry grinned "Can you get Ginny, Fred and George for me?" Arthur nodded and soon all three of them were at the Floo, Harry looked at the three of them "I want you all to step into the Floo and say Fortune Favours the Bold".

He stepped back and watched as all three of them came in through the Floo and looked around in awe "Fred, George and Ginny, let me be the first to welcome you to Potter Manor" Ginny rushed at him and hugged him, he hugged her back "Hello Gin-Gin" she smiled up at him "Hello Hare-Bear" he leaned down and whispered into her ear "How are you and Nev?" she smiled and whispered back "We are doing fine" Harry nodded with a grin before turning to the twins who had been watching them carefully.

He waved them over before dragging them over to Veronica and Neville "Ginny, Fred, George, allow me to introduce, the Lady Veronica Potter-Slytherin, my wife and one of my two soul mates" the twins looked at him whilst Ginny looked at the ring on Veronica's hand, the twins burst into laughter for few minutes before they realised that Harry's expression hadn't changed "You're Serious?" Harry smirked "No, that is my Godfather".

The twins gawked at him until he chuckled "But yes, I am being serious, she is my wife, and I could ask for no one better" Ginny looked at Veronica and noticed her fangs, Ginny chuckled "You can't do anything normal can you Harry, marrying a vampire" she held out her hand to Veronica "Ginny Weasley, Harry's adopted little Sister" Veronica chuckled "Veronica Potter-Slytherin, Harry's wife" Harry then handed Ginny, Fred and George the letter.

* * *

**AN: Languages:**

{"Goblin"}

_Written_

_*Romanian*_

_[French]_

**Spells and Pokedex**

_'Mental thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

***Blugarian***

~Parseltongue~


	8. Chapter 8: The Animagus Potion

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Pokemon, DC Universe or anything Linking to the Royal Family, I do own Tekuya Vermilion, Veronica and Isabella.**

* * *

(Potter Manor)

Harry thought on the business of getting Hermione when he clicked his fingers "Dobby" Dobby appeared in front of him "Master Harry Potter is calling Dobby?" Harry grinned "Hey Dobs, can you go and get Hermione and bring her here? Oh and if there are any Pokémon that are bonded to Wizards and Witches in this room at the Burrow, Longbottom Hall or at Hermione's place, bring them too" Dobby nodded and popped away.

(The Granger Residence)

Hermione was sat down on her bed thinking on what she had seen in Harry at the world cup, he was much more confident and friendlier with others, especially those Alucards, she smiled as she saw Harry and the older of the two Alucard children getting closer _'It's about time something went right for him'_ her thoughts were cut off by Dobby popping into the room in front of her.

She looked at him "Dobby? What are you doing here?" Dobby grinned "Master Harry Potter requests that Miss Hermy Grangy come to Potter Manor for a meeting of friends, Miss Ginny, Mr Gred, Mr Forge and Mr Longbottom are already there and Miss Susie will be appearing soon after you, Dobby has been instructed to bring Miss Hermy" Hermione chuckled then watched as Dobby summoned her Pokémon Familiar, Tyrant or Rex.

Hermione raced downstairs and ran into the front room where her parents were sat "What is it Hermione?" "What's wrong Princess?" Hermione smiled at them "Harry, my friend from school, has just sent me a way to visit him and has requested my presence at his home, I was wondering if you wanted to experience some more of the Magical World?" her parents looked at each other before shrugging "Sure" Hermione grinned "Dobby" Dobby popped in next to her "Yes Miss Hermy?".

Hermione rolled her eyes "Can you ask Harry if my parents can come? Oh and take Rex with you, then you won't have to come back for him" Dobby nodded and popped away before reappearing a couple of minutes later "If Miss Hermy and Her Family would hold onto Dobby" Hermione and her parents grabbed Dobby and were popped to Potter Manor.

(Potter Manor)

Hermione and her parents landed in the sitting room of Potter manor and were astounded by how large and marvellous it was, Dobby popped away and Harry walked over to them, Veronica only a step behind him, he walked up to Hermione and hugged her "Heya 'Mia, welcome to Potter Manor" he then looked at her parents and let go of Hermione, he bowed "Welcome too Potter Manor, Lady Granger, Lord Granger".

Hermione's parents frowned at the greeting but bowed themselves "Good day, Mr Potter, Hermione has told us a lot about you" Harry chuckled "I bet she has but a lot has changed this summer, allow me to introduce, the Lady Veronica Potter-Slytherin, my wife and soul mate" Hermione's eyes widened as she looked at the ring "Oh my god, Harry, how did you get married? And why wasn't I invited?".

Harry chuckled "It wasn't an intentional thing 'Mia, I told you she was my soul mate, I'll show you the memories in a moment, I just need to go and invite Susan over, Veronica, would you see to our guests?" Veronica nodded "Of course Hadrian, I would be happy to" Harry nodded and walked over to the Floo and called out "Bones Manor" Veronica looked at Hermione and then at her parents and smiled "Follow me please" she then turned and walked, they followed.

Hermione looked closely at Veronica "You are a Vampire" Veronica nodded "Indeed, as are my parents and my little Sister" Hermione nodded "I see, and you are married to my Brother" Veronica raised an eyebrow at her "You are the second girl that has appeared her claiming to be Hadrian's adopted Sister, I have to wonder, how many adopted Siblings does my husband have?".

Hermione looked thoughtful as they arrived at the others, she rubbed Rex's head when he walked over to her "let's see, the Weasleys, bar Ron, the Quittage team, Cedric and Possibly Luna Lovegood" Veronica blinked and nodded "I see, well I will be prepared, and here comes Harry with Susan and her Pokémon" Hermione looked over at Harry and Susan whilst they walked over to the group with a Pokémon following behind them.

Harry grinned "Okay, people and Pokémon roll call, Harry Potter and my Pokémon Familiar Eris, a Delta Larvesta" Neville went next "Neville Longbottom and my Pokémon familiar, Edge, a Larvitar" Hermione went next "Hermione Granger and my Pokémon familiar Rex, a Tyrunt" Ginny went next "Ginny Weasley and my Pokémon Familiar Snow, an Alolan Vulpix".

Susan went next "Susan Bones with my Pokémon familiar Crunch, a Caravanha" Fred went next "Fred Weasley and my Pokémon familiar Trouble, a Gastley" George went last "George Weasley and my Pokémon familiar Spike, a Nidoran" Harry nodded before looking at Dobby who had just popped in, he took the letter and nodded before looking at Hermione, her parents and then Susan "I need you all to read this letter" the four did so and the group went to the Floo "Dragon".

(Vermilion Manor)

Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Susan, Ginny, Neville, Veronica, Isabella, Dracula and Vampira and the Pokémon came in through the Floo and gasped at the interior of the large room they ended up in, Tekuya walked into the room, Loki at his side, with Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood and two more Pokémon walking behind them, Tek grinned "Welcome, boys and girls, to Vermilion Manor, I have had my house elf go and pick up Hermione's parents and the Lady Diana, Lord Bruce and the little princess".

Harry chuckled "You are going to spoil her" Tekuya's grin widened "Why wouldn't I? she is our baby Sister" Harry nodded "True, that reminds me, we should do the Sibling Adoption Ritual on her, give her our unique magics" Tekuya looked thoughtful "We'll do that after taking the potions and reviewing memories" Harry nodded before looking at Luna "hello Luna" she smiled "Hello Harry Wayne" Harry's eyes widened for a moment "How did you?".

Luna's smile became mischievous "I see everything Harry Wayne, can I become a Green Lantern?" Harry smiled with a bemused expression "As soon as I figure out what it means and how to make you one, sure" Luna nodded "You will learn soon enough, Green Lantern Guardian, but until then, do you mind introducing us to your lovely wife?" Tekuya's head snapped to Harry so fast that everyone heard it click "Wife? When? Who? How?".

Harry chuckled sheepishly before wrapping an arm around Veronica who smiled and rolled her eyes at her extremely affectionate husband "Apparently, to form a marriage bond between Soul Mates only takes one kiss on the lips, and Veronica is one of my two Soul Mates" Tekuya nodded as Diana, Bruce, Astraea and the Grangers walked in "Well then, we will have a proper marriage ceremony ready for you, Veronica and your other Soul Mate for when you find her or him" Harry grinned "Thanks Tek, and apparently, I will be meeting her this year, if Veronica's vision was correct".

Tekuya nodded "That would mean that the wedding ceremony would be next summer, perfect, we can have it here, I'll start working on the preparations with your parents" Harry nodded and Tekuya led everyone into a room with 10 beds perfectly circled around a podium with 10 potions on it, to the sides were chairs. Tekuya walked over and grabbed one of the potions before sitting on the first bed, the other 9 followed his example, they all downed their potions and laid on the beds as their eyes glazed over.

_(Harry's Mindscape)_

_Harry looked at Hogwarts and chuckled "So, I'm in my mind, interesting" he felt a pull towards the castle and followed his magic, it led him to the second floor girls bathroom and he looked at the sink ~Open. Stairs. Torches~ the entrance opened and torches and Stairs formed, Harry walked down and through the tunnels until he came to the main door of the chamber ~Open~ the door opened and Harry walked into the chamber._

_He looked at the creature in front of him, it was a giant dragon but unlike the ones from the books, this dragon was bipedaled, it was a mix of white, black, grey and a little bit of yellow, it had a mixture of scales and fur and its tail looked like a weapon from a computer game, it looked at Harry with glowing green eyes and he grinned, he walked over and placed his hand on the dragon, he was then pulled from his mind._

_(Luna's Mindscape)_

_Luna smiled at the forest she had ended up in, she skipped through it until she saw a glowing mixture of lights coming from an area near her, she quickly moved in that direction and smiled as she walked into a clearing, she looked up at the full moon and smiled again before looking at the creature in front of her, it floated a few feet off of the ground._

_Its main body was blue with a yellow underside, it had pink crescents, one on its back and two on each side and its head was shaped like a crescent and it seemed to glow with an ethereal light, Luna skipped towards it and stopped directly in front of it "Hello Cresselia, soon the others will realise what they are but for now, I will work on being able to change into you" the creature tilted its head and bumped against her, Luna was pulled from her mindscape._

_(Tekuya's Mindscape)_

_Tekuya looked at the forest and nodded "So, I'm on Tenrou" he looked up at the night sky and the moon, he walked into the forest and continued to walk into he heard humming, he blinked before moving in the direction of the noise, he came into a clearing to see a dark figure stood next to his mother's shrine and grave, the figure was about 5''11 in height, he was mostly black with a red toping on his clothes, he had white hair that seemed to move perfectly with the wind._

_Tekuya walked over to him only to be caught in the stare of his own glowing red eye, the creature stared at him from where it was floating, wait…didn't it have legs before? The creature continued to stare at him and Tekuya crossed his arms and stared back "Why are you hovering over my Mother's grave?" a chuckle escaped the creature "Why wouldn't I be hovering over our Mother's grave?"._

_Tekuya blinked before facepalming, he had forgotten that he wasn't meditating and was taking the Animagus potion "So, you are my form?" the dark creature nodded "I am Darkrai, Lord of the Nightmares, my Sister, the Lady of the Moon, is talking to the one you call Luna, I believe you see her as a little Sister" Tekuya nodded and Darkrai flew over to him, he pressed his arm against Tekuya's heart and Tekuya was pulled from his mind._

_(Ginny's Mindscape)_

_Ginny looked down at the clouds and blinked "Where am I?" she looked up to see a cliffside "Am I on a Mountain?" she quickly began to scale the mountain in hopes of figuring out her form, within 10 minutes she's made it to the top of the mountain, she looked around and saw a shrine, she went over to it and saw an orb with a flame in it "What are you?" she picked it up and heard a large bird call from behind her._

_She turned around to see a giant yellow bird with flames on its head, wings and for its tail, she stared into those mirth filled brown eyes and grinned "So you are my form, I can definitely live with that" the bird let out a trill as Ginny walked over to it, Ginny placed her hand on the bird and was pulled from her mind._

_(Draco's Mindscape)_

_Draco stared at the blackness with only stars and the moon "Where am I?" he turned around only to stare at the Earth in shock "I'm in fucking space, am I a fucking Alien?" he heard a deep snort from behind him and turned around and stared at the most Badass looking Dragon ever. It was about 20 meters long and had strange fins sticking out at random parts on its body, its colouration was black with red lining on the fins and golden runic markings, it's body curled like a snake and it looked down at him with his Silvery blue eyes._

_Draco continued to stare at the dragon for a few moments before speaking "No. Fucking. Way! You? You are my form?" the dragon nodded and Draco grinned "Holy shit, yes, I thought I was going to be stuck as a ferret or something but this is perfect, thank you so much…me" the Dragon let out an amused huff before nudging its head against Draco's chest, Draco was pulled from his mind._

_(Hermione's Mindscape)_

_Hermione blinked at the temple she was in "Well, this is definitely not what I was expecting" a more child-like and teasing version of her voice responded, "And what were you expecting?" she turned around to see a cute little genie, it was pink and grey with yellow hoops and stared at her with her brown eyes, they twinkled with mirth and mischief._

_Hermione blinked "Well, I certainly wasn't expecting to end up in a temple talking to a genie with my eyes" the genie giggled "Indeed, Hermione, I know we didn't, I am you and you are me, I am Hoopa, your Animagus form" Hermione smiled "So, you are a Pokémon, I had wondered when I noticed your interesting appearance" Hoopa nodded "Indeed I am, now back to the real world for you" the Pokémon placed a hand on her chest and Hermione was pulled from her mind._

_(Neville's Mindscape)_

_Neville blinked as he found himself in a cave, he felt a pull on his magic and followed it, as he got closer to the source, he felt the heat in the area rising, he looked on in shock as he found a large pool of molten magma, he was inside a bloody Volcano! He sighed "This shit is not supposed to happen to me, I'm not Harry" he stopped speaking for a moment "And what the fuck lives in an activate volcano anyway?"._

_His answer came in the form of rumbling, he looked towards the large magma lake and watched as it seemed to lift up and fall off of the giant creature that was rising, he watched and waited until all of the magma had stopped falling. The thing was like a mountain in its build, it was red and grey in colour with black runic symbols in its skin and stood at 20-30 meters tall, it stared at him and he looked into his own eyes._

_He looked at the behemoth in front of him and shook his head "Gods above, I have Harry's luck, still though, I can't deny that the idea of turning into you, is very enticing" the creature let out an amused growl before pointing at one of the walls, Neville walked over to the wall. On it was the image of the creature in front of him, a giant snake-like dragon and a large whale-like creature in a triangle, the creature then pressed a claw on Neville and Neville was pulled from his mind._

_(Susan's Mindscape)_

_Susan blinked as she ended up in a cave with a staircase carved into the stone going down in front of her, she blinked and shrugged before walking down the staircase, she blinked as she finally got to the bottom only to cave a doorway, she walked through and entered a cavern with a large lake in the middle, she saw carvings on one of the walls and walked over, not knowing that she was being watched._

_She stared at the triangle in front of her, on the top was a snake-like dragon, on the bottom left was a weird giant and on the bottom right was a whale-like creature, she tilted her head "A prophecy maybe?" she turned around as she heard a noise of water displacement, she stared at the giant shadow under the water as it began to rise._

_She stared with large eyes as a Blue and white whale with red runic markings on its skin ascended from below the depths, she stared at it before looking at the image on the wall, she looked back at the whale which was staring at her with her eyes. "I am one of the three" the whale made an affirmative noise before coming to the shore._

_it was at least 13 meters long and had a about 20 meter span between its two fins, she shook her head in awe "You are beautiful, majestic and powerful, how did I manage to get you as my form?" the Whale made a keening noise before looking at her, Susan smiled as she placed her hand in its skin and was pulled from her mind._

_(Fred's Mindscape)_

_Fred blinked at the shrine in front of him, inside were three glass orbs, each had a different element in them, one was fire, one was lightning and the final was ice, he walked over and placed his hand on the shrine only for the entire area to light up with a glowing green colour, he watched as green water flowed from the shrine and a strange tune began to play from nowhere._

_Fred relaxed under the tone and smiled as he began to hum alongside it, he watched as a large flying animal flew overhead, it was blue and white in colour with dark blue fines on its back, it stared at him "Hello Fred" Fred grinned "Hello there, I guess you are my Animagus form" the creature nodded "I am Lugia, Guardian of the Deep in the Regions of Johto and Kanto, right now, my counterpart, the Guardian of the Skies is talking to your twin"._

_Fred nodded, so George was his counterpart, it made sense, they were twins, Lugia spoke up again "And, our young Sister is your younger Sister's Animagus form, so it all works out nicely" Fred chuckled, indeed, Weasleys stick together. Lugia looked to the skies "It is time for you to return to your world, Fred, you will all soon be able to take on our forms, I wish you luck in your world" Fred nodded and Lugia placed his wing against him, Fred was pulled from his mind._

_(George's Mindscape)_

_George blinked before looking at the room his was in, it seemed ancient Japanese, he looked over to see a set of stairs ascending from the room and a set of sets descending from the room, his magic was pulling him to the stairs going up, he followed his magic and walked up the stairs only to find himself surrounded by sakura trees, he looked at the shrine with a glowing rainbow feather on it, he walked over and picked up the feather._

_George moved backwards as a glowing bird that shined like a rainbow flow into view in front of him, the bird was red and white with orange and yellow tail feathers, it floated above him "Hello George" George stared at the majestic bird in awe "Who are you?" "I am Ho-oh, Guardian of the skies in the Regions of Johto and Kanto, my Counterpart, the Guardian of the deep, is talking to your twin as we speak as our little Sister talks to your Sister"._

_George chuckled, of course Fred was his counterpart, and his Sister was linked to them, the fact that all of them were flyers helped as well, he looked up at Ho-oh "So, you are my Animagus form, sweet, I loving flying" the bird let out a majestic trill "Indeed, flying is in our nature, George, I will see you soon, when you fly over water, return now to your world" the bird flew over and gently dropped a feather on his head, George was pulled from his mind._

* * *

**AN: Languages:**

{"Goblin"}

_Written_

_*Romanian*_

_[French]_

**Spells and Pokedex**

_'Mental thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

***Blugarian***

~Parseltongue~


	9. Chapter 9: Duels on the Hogwarts Express

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Pokemon, DC Universe, Yu-Gi-Oh or anything linking to the Royal Family, I do own Tekuya Vermilion, Veronica, Isabella and any OC Decks used in this story.**

* * *

(Platform 9 and ¾)

Harry Flooed to the station only to blink at the scene before him, on one side, he saw Lucius holding his Wand in his hand, he face was set in an expression of pure hatred, on the other was Tekuya, Wand drawn, stood in front of Draco, his eyes were narrowed "You will leave now, Lucius and if that Master of yours ever returns" Tekuya's smile became malicious "Give him this message, the Son of Zeref Dragneel is coming for his head".

Harry saw Lucius's hand twitch so he decided to act "**Expelliarmus**" Lucius's Wand flew from his hand into Harry's, Harry looked at the shocked expression on Lucius's face as he looked at him "Run along, Lucy, before you get hurt" he threw the Wand at Lucius's feet "And don't come after my friends again or I will crush you" Lucius's mouth opened and a crushing amount of magical pressure flowed from Harry causing Lucius to collapse to his knees.

Lucius nodded and the aura receded, Harry smiled "Good, run along now and if you come after Draco again, I'll crush you like the bug that you truly are" Harry flashed his aura again for emphasis before turning to Tekuya and Draco "Tekky, Draco, how are you?". Tekuya chuckled "Hello, Harry, we're fine, shall we go and find a compartment?" Harry nodded and the three boarded the train.

(Hogwarts Express)

It took almost 10 minutes for the group of 10 to meet up on the train, the compartment had been expanded to fit them all and more and they were all sat giving greetings when Ronald Weasley walked into the room "Why are you with these snakes?!" Tekuya glanced at Weasley before narrowing his eyes, he turned to Ginny, Fred and George "You may want to shut the idiot up before I accidentally hurt him".

Fred and George snickered and Ginny smiled at me before looking at Ron is distaste "Tekuya, we do not mind, go ahead, maybe an injury to the head will let all of his prejudice leak from his brain" Tek snorted "Not fucking likely, run along Weasley". Ron went red and pulled his Wand only to be hexed by four people, Hermione, Susan, Draco and Neville put away their Wands and nodded to each other.

Tekuya chuckled "Thanks guys and gals" they all grinned at him "No problems" Harry smirked "So, does anyone want a Duel?" Neville grinned "Bring it on, Wayne, I could beat you any day of the week" Harry's smirk turned into a competitive smile "Oh yea, let's go, Longbottom, I will trounce you so hard, your Grandmother will feel it" the two pulled out their Vermilion Tech Duel Disks and put them on "LET'S DUEL".

**(Neville: 8000, Harry: 8000)**

Neville grinned "I'll go first" he looked at his hand "I activate the Spell card, _**Angel Baton**_, this allows me to draw 2 cards, then discard 1 card" he drew 2 cards, then discarded _**Earthbound Immortal Aslla Piscu (Effect, Level 10, Dark Attribute, Winged-Beast-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ "Next I Normal Summon _**Earthbound Disciple (Tuner, Effect, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 0, Level 3, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_".

"When this card is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 _**Earthbound Immortal**_ Monster or 1 _**Earthbound**_ Spell or Trap card from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add the Field Spell _**Earthbound Wastelands**_ which I will then activate" the compartment became a wasteland with purple flames surrounding it. "When this card is activated, I can add 1 _**Earthbound**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, except _**Earthbound Wastelands**_, so, I'll add _**Earthbound Servant Rorccon (Effect, Level 5, Dark Attribute, Rock-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:1800)**_".

Neville grinned "Next, I activate the Quick-Play Spell card _**Earthbound Origins**_, whilst I control a Field Spell, I can add 1 _**Earthbound**_ Monster, Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add _**Earthbound Disciple**_" he added the card from his Deck to his hand. "I now use my Scale 0 _**Earthbound Disciple **_and my scale 6 _**Earthbound Priestess (Effect, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 6, Level 5, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:2300)**_ to set the Pendulum Scale".

2 beams of light appeared on either side of Neville, inside them were the two Pendulum monsters with their scale number above them "Now, I Pendulum Summon _**Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker (Tuner, Effect, Level 3, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:800, DEF:1100)**_, _**Earthbound Servant Rorccon**_ and _**Earthbound Servant Ccgojuru (Effect, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:2000, DEF:100)**_" the three Monsters appeared on Neville's Field.

"I now use my _**Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker and my Earthbound Servant Rorccon**_ to Link Summon, I Link Summon Link 2 _**Knightmare Phoenix (Link, Effect, Link 2, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1900)**_, next I use my _**Knightmare Phoenix**_ and my _**Earthbound Disciple**_ to Link Summon, I Link Summon Link 3_**Summon Sorceress (Link, Effect, Link 3, Dark Attribute, Spellcaster-Type, ATK:2400)**_.

"and with that I will activate her effect, I target my _**Earthbound Servant Ccgojuru**_, then I can Special Summon 1 Monster with the same type as my targeted Monster from my Deck but it has its effects negated, so, I Special Summon _**Earthbound Prisoner Sky Keeper (Effect, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:1000, DEF:1400**_, next I will use my three Monsters to Link Summon, I Link Summon Link 4 _**Borrelsword Dragon (Link, Effect, Link 4, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3000)**_".

"I activate my Field Spell's effect; I pay 600 Life points".

**(Neville: 7400, Harry: 8000)**

"Then I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Earthbound **_Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, I'll Special Summon _**Earthbound Servant Rorccon**_ from my Graveyard" the Monster was Summoned to Neville's field "Next, I activate my new Monster's effect, I pay 600 Life Points again".

**(Neville: 6800, Harry: 8000)**

"And now I can again, Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Earthbound**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, I'll Special Summon _**Earthbound Prisoner Sky Keeper**_ from my Graveyard" the Monster was Summoned to Neville's Field "Now, when he is Normal or Special Summoned, I can add 1 Fusion card from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**Earthbound **_Fusion".

"I then activate his effect, by paying 500 Life Points"

**(Neville: 6300, Harry 8000)**

"I can add 1 _**Earthbound**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add another _**Earthbound Wastelands**_ which I will then activate by destroying my current Field Spell, and because it was activated, I can add another _**Earthbound **_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add _**Earthbound Servant Butako (Tuner, Effect, Level 2, Dark Attribute, Insect-Type, ATK:200, DEF:1800)**_".

"Now, I will activate _**Earthbound Fusion**_, I Fusion Summon using the two _**Earthbound **_Monsters I control as Fusion Materials" he clasped his hands together and began to chant "Prisoner that crawls across the earth. Become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment! Fusion Summon! Come forth! Level 8! _**Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken (Fusion, Effect, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Fiend-Type, ATK:2800, DEF:1200)**_" the giant purple and black kraken appeared on his field.

"Now, I activate my Field Spells effect, by paying another 600 Life points".

**(Neville: 5700, Harry: 8000)**

"I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 _**Earthbound**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, from my Graveyard, I Special Summon _**Earthbound Servant Rorccon**_" the Monster was summoned to Neville's Field "And we've done this song and dance before, I use his ability, I give up 600 more life points".

**(Neville: 5100, Harry: 8000)**

"Then I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**Earthbound **_Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, from my Graveyard, I Special Summon _**Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker**_, now I Tune my Level 5 _**Earthbound Servant Rorccon**_ with my Level 3 _**Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker**_" he clasped his hands together and began to chant.

"Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! _**Borreload Savage Dragon (Synchro, Effect, Level 8, Dark Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ and when this Monster is Synchro Summoned, I can target 1 Link Monster in my Graveyard, equip it to this Monster, then this Monster gains half of that Monsters ATK and three Borrel Counters, I'll explain them a bit later, I end my turn".

Harry whistled in appreciation "Damn Nev, that was badass, I draw" Harry drew a card "First, I activate my Field Spell _**Digi-Dark Area**_" "I don't think so, I activate my _**Borreload Savage Dragon**_'s Special Ability, once per turn, during either players turn, I can remove 1 Borrel counter from him, negate the activation of a card and destroy it" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"What a waste, fine, I activate the Spell card _**Digi-D-Tector**_, this allows me to add 1 _**Digi**_ Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck to my Hand, I chose to add _**Digi-Beetlemon, Warrior of Thunder (Effect, Level 4, Light Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1600, DEF:1900)**_ and I will now Normal Summon him" _**Digi-Beetlemon, Warrior of Thunder**_ was Normal Summoned to Harry's Field.

"When this guy is Normal Summoned, I can add 1 Level 4 _**Digi**_ Warrior-Type Monster from my Deck to my Hand with a different attribute to this guy, so I will add _**Digi-Agunimon, Warrior of Flames (Effect, Level 4, Fire Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1200)**_, now I will activate the second effect of my Monster allowing me to Additionally Normal Summon 1 Extra _**Digi**_ Monster, so come to my Field _**Digi-Agunimon, Warrior of Flames**_".

"Now, I will use my two Monsters to Link Summon, I Link Summon Link 2 _**Digi-Vajramon, Ox of the Deva (Link, Effect, Link 2, Dark Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:1800)**_, and when this Monster is Link Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**Digi**_ Monster from my Deck, so, I'll Special Summon _**Digi-Kazemon, Warrior of Air (Tuner, Effect, Level 4, Wind Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:1500, DEF:1200)**_".

"Now, I activate her effect, I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 _**Digi **_Warrior-Type Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, let's welcome back _**Digi-Agunimon, Warrior of Flames**_" the Monster was Special Summoned to Harry's Field "And now I will activate his effect, I can discard 1 card" _**Digi-Positron Laser**_ was discarded "Then draw 1 card" Harry drew a card.

"I now activate the Field Spell _**Digi-Dark Area**_, then I activate the Quick-Play Spell card _**Digi-DNA Digivolution**_, this allows me to Fusion Summon 1 _**Digi**_ Fusion Monster by shuffling _**Digi**_ Monsters from my Hand, Field and/or Graveyard into my Deck, so, I shuffle _**Digi-Agunimon, Warrior of Flames**_ from my Field and _**Digi-MetalKabuterimon, Beast-Warrior of Thunder (Effect, Level 6, Light Attribute, Machine-Type, ATK:2400, DEF:2200)**_ from my Hand into my Deck".

Harry clasped his hands together and began to chant "Warrior of Flames! Made of mixture of human and Beast! Come forth and burn the world asunder, I Fusion Summon, Level 8! _**Digi-Aldamon, Fusion-Warrior of Flames (Fusion, Effect, Level 8, Fire Attribute, Beast-Warrior-Type, ATK:3200, DEF:2800)**_ and when this Monster is Fusion Summoned, I can target 1 Monster on your Field and return it to your Hand, so, I target your _**Borrelsword Dragon**_".

"Then, I chain with my Dragon's effect, I target your new Fusion and switch it into Defence Position" Harry nodded "Fair enough, but your Monster still goes" Neville watched as his Dragon was returned to his extra Deck "Now, I activate my Fusion Monster's second effect, this allows me to discard 1 card" _**Digi-BurningGreymon, Beast-Warrior of Flames (Effect, Level 6, Fire Attribute, Dragon-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ was discarded.

"Then I can Special Summon 1 Level 6 or lower _**Digi**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, from my Graveyard, I Special Summon _**Digi-BurningGreymon, Beast-Warrior of Flames**_" the Monster was Special Summoned to Harry's Field and Neville smirked "Now, I activate my Fusion Monster's effect, once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Monster is Summoned to your Field, I can destroy as many Monsters as possible on your Field and you take 800 Points of Damage for each one destroyed by this effect".

_**Digi-Kazemon, Warrior of Wind**_, _**Digi-Vajramon, Ox of the Deva**_ and _**Digi-BurningGreymon, Beast-Warrior of Flames**_ were destroyed and sent to the graveyard.

**(Neville: 5100, Harry: 5600)**

Harry clicked his tongue "Fair enough, I can't do anything about that, your turn". Neville grinned "I draw" he drew a card "Now, I activate my Field Spells effect, I pay 600 Life Points".

**(Neville: 4500: Harry: 5600)**

"To re-Special Summon my _**Earthbound Servant Rorccon**_, who will then allow me to pay another 600 Life points".

**(Neville: 3900, Harry: 5600)**

"To re-Special Summon my _**Earthbound Prisoner Sky Keeper**_ who will then allow me to pay another 600 Life points".

**(Neville: 3300, Harry: 5600)**

"To Special Summon my _**Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker**_, I now use my three new Monsters to Link Summon, I Link Summon Link 3 _**The Phantom Knights of Rusty Bardiche (Link, Effect, Link 3, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:2100)**_ and now I will use his effect, I send 1 _**The Phantom Knights**_ Monster from my Deck to my Graveyard" _**The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots (Effect, Level 3, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type, ATK:200, DEF:1200) **_was sent to the Graveyard.

"Then I can Set 1 _**Phantom Knights**_ Spell or Trap directly from my Deck into my Spell and Trap Zones, so I Set the _**Phantom Knights Fog Blade**_ Trap card" _**Phantom Knights Fog Blade**_ was Set from Neville's Deck to his Field "Now, my Kraken will attack your Monster" _**Digi-Aldamon, Fusion-Warrior of Flames**_ was destroyed "Then my two Monsters will attack your Life Points directly, ending the Duel, I win".

**(Neville: 3300, Harry: 0)**

Harry and Neville deactivated their Duel disks "Damn Neville, you've gotten much better with that Deck" Neville nodded "Aye, I trained hard with it, trying to figure out the best combos for each card" Tekuya nodded "You have become a true Duelist Neville, I am proud of you" Neville bowed "Thanks you Tekuya-Sensei" they burst into laughter as Susan and Ginny activated their Duel Disks "LET'S DUEL".

**(Ginny: 8000, Susan: 8000)**

Ginny grinned "I'll go first" she looked at her hand "I activate the Field Spell _**F.P-Forest Trail**_" the compartment turned into a lush green forest "this allows me to add 1 _**F.P**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add the continuous Spell _**F.P-Fox Pack**_, which I will then activate, next I Normal Summon _**F.P-Black Fox (Tuner, Effect, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1100, DEF:400)**_".

"And when this little fellow is Normal Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, I'll Special Summon _**F.P-Grey Fox (Effect, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1200, DEF:800)**_, and when this little bugger is Summoned, I can pay 1000 Life Points".

**(Ginny: 7000, Susan: 8000)**

"Then I can Special Summon 2 Fox Tokens to my Field _**(Level 2, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1000, DEF:1000)**_, now I use one of my Fox Tokens and my _**F.P-Grey Fox **_to Link Summon, I link Summon Link 2 _**F.P-Kitsune, Hunter of the Pack (Link, Effect, Link 2, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2100)**_".

"And when she is Summoned, I can add 1 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type Monster from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add _**F.P-Arctic Fox (Effect, Pendulum, Pendulum Scale: 1, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:900, DEF:700)**_ and I'll place it in the Pendulum Zone, now, I Tune my Level 2 Fox Token with my Level 3 _**F.P-Black Fox**_" she placed her hands together and began to chant.

"Beast of myths! Scout of the pack! Pounce on your opponent now and tear it apart! I Synchro Summon! Level 5! _**F.P-Jigoku, Scout of the Pack (Synchro, Effect, Level 5, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2300, DEF:1500)**_ and when this card is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, let's welcome back _**F.P-Black Fox**_".

"Now all of my Monsters gain 400 ATK and DEF from my Field Spell, 300 ATK and DEF from my Pendulum card and 400 ATK from my _**F.P-Black Fox**_ giving them a total of 1100 extra ATK and 700 DEF, I will end with that" _**(Kitsune-ATK:3200, Jigoku-ATK:3400, DEF:2200, Black Fox-ATK:2200, DEF:1100)**_.

Susan nodded "I draw" she looked at her hand "I will start by Normal Summoning _**W.P-Grey Wolf (Effect, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1300, DEF:700)**_ and when this fella is Normal Summoned, I can destroy 1 card on the Field, then I gain 500 Life Points, so, say goodbye to your Synchro Monster" _**F.P-Jigoku, Scout of the Pack**_ was destroyed.

**(Ginny: 7000, Susan: 8500)**

"I'll then activate the next effect of my Monster, by sending the top 2 cards of my Deck to the Graveyard" _**W.P-Grey Wolf**_ and _**W.P-Sign of the Wolf**_ were sent to the Graveyard "Then I can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower _**W.P**_ Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, I'll Special Summon _**W.P-Demon Wolf (Effect, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1900, DEF:1700)**_ from my Hand and because he was Special Summoned, I can draw 1 card".

Susan drew a card "I Special Summon from my Hand _**W.P-Wolf Cub (Tuner, Effect, Level 1, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:300, DEF:200)**_ thanks to its Special ability, now I Tune my Level 3 _**W.P-Grey Wolf**_ and my _**W.P-Demon Wolf**_ with my Level 1 _**W.P-Wolf Cub**_" _**W.P-Wolf Cub **_was Banished by its own effect as Susan clasped her hands together and began to chant.

"Beast of the gods! Born of Asgardian heritage! Descend from your realm to destroy all those who would threaten your kind! I Synchro Summon! Level 8! _**W.P-Asgardian Wolf (Synchro, Effect, Level 8, Beast-Type, ATK:3000, DEF:2500)**_ and when this Monster is Synchro Summoned, I can Banish the top 3 cards of my Deck" _**W.P-Sign of the Wolf**_, _**W.P-Black Wolf (Effect, Level 4, Dark Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1800, DEF:1100)**_ and _**W.P-Sanctuary of the Wolf **_were Banished.

"Then I can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or lower _**W.P**_ Monster from my Banished Zone, so, I Special Summon _**W.P-Black Wolf**_" the Monster was Summoned to Susan's Field "I now activate his effect, because I control another _**W.P**_ Monster, I can target 1 card you control and destroy it, so I destroy your Continuous Spell" _**F.P-Fox Pack**_ was destroyed.

"Next, I activate my Synchro's effect, I can Banish 1 _**W.P**_ Monster form my Graveyard, then this monster gains that Monsters ATK, until the End Phase" _**W.P-Demon Wolf **_was Banished _**(Asgardian Wolf-ATK:4900, DEF:2500, Black Wolf-ATK:1800, DEF:1100)**_ "Now, my Synchro will attack your Link monster, Godly Fangs!" _**F.P-Kitsune, Hunter of the Pack **_was destroyed "And with that I will end my turn".

**(Ginny: 5300, Susan: 8500)**

Ginny raised an eyebrow but drew her card "I first will Special Summon _**F.P-Fox Cub (Tuner, Effect, Level 1, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:0, DEF:0)**_ because I control a Beast-Type monster, next I will activate my _**F.P-Fox Cub**_'s ability, I will tribute _**F.P-Black Fox**_ then Special Summon 2 Fox Tokens _**(Level 2, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1000, DEF:1000)**_".

"I then use those two Tokens to Link Summon, I Link Summon Link 2 _**F.P-Kitsune, Hunter of the Pack**_, who will then add 1 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type monster from my Deck to my Hand, so I'll add _**F.P-Fennec Fox (Effect, Level 2, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:500, DEF:700)**_, now, I Normal Summon _**F.P-Red Fox (Effect, Level 3, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1450, DEF:850)**_".

"And when this card is Normal Summoned, I can discard 1 card" _**F.P-Fennec Fox**_ was discarded "Then I can add 1 _**F.P **_Spell or Trap from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add _**F.P-Fox Parenting**_, now I activate my _**F.P-Red Fox**_'s second effect, I discard 1 card" _**F.P-Sand Fox (Effect, Level 2, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:900, DEF:200)**_ was discarded "Then I can Special Summon 2 Fox Tokens_**(Level 2, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:1000, DEF:1000)**_.

"Now, I activate my Spell card _**F.P-Fox Parenting**_ this allows me to Fusion Summon 1 Beast-Type Fusion Monster using Monsters in my Hand and on my Field as Fusion Materials, so I use my _**F.P-Red Fox**_ and my _**F.P-Fox Cub**_ to Fusion Summon" she clasped her hands together and began to chant.

"Oh, creature of Myth! Born of lightning and thunder! Rulers of the pack! Rush in and crush your Opponents with deadly lightning bolts! I Fusion Summon! Level 7! _**F.P-Byakko, Leader of the Pack (Fusion, Effect, Level 7, Earth Attribute, Beast-Type, ATK:2500, DEF:2000)**_ and when this majestic creature is Fusion Summoned, I can add 1 _**F.P**_ card from my Deck to my Hand, so, I'll add the trap card _**F.P-Fox Attacks**_".

"Now, I use my Field Spells effect, this allows me to Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, I'll Special Summon _**F.P-Black Fox**_, I will then Tune my Level 2 Fox Token with my Level 3 _**F.P-Black Fox**_" she clasped her hands together and began to chant again "Beast of myths! Scout of the pack! Pounce on your opponent now and tear it apart! I Synchro Summon! Level 5! _**F.P-Jigoku, Scout of the Pack**_".

"And when he is Synchro Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 Level 3 or lower Beast-Type Monster from my Hand or Graveyard, so, from my Graveyard, I will Special Summon _**F.P-Red Fox**_" the Monster was Special Summoned to Ginny's field "Next, I will activate my Synchro's second effect, I will tribute my _**F.P-Red Fox**_, then my Synchro gains half of its ATK added to its own".

"and my Fusion gains 200 ATK for each Beast-Type monster I control and in my Graveyard along with the boosts from the Field Spell and Pendulum card, they all have a nice boost and because my _**F.P-Fox Cub**_ was used in the Summoning of a Level 7 or higher Beast-Type Monster, that Monster can attack you directly" _**(Kitsune-ATK:2800, Jigoku-ATK:3750, DEF:2200, Token-ATK:1700, DEF:1700, Byakko-ATK:5600, DEF:2700)**_".

"We'll start by attacking your Life Points directly, Thunder Fang Strike!".

**(Ginny: 5300, Susan: 2900)**

"Then, my Synchro will attack over your Synchro, Demonic Fang Strike!" _**W.P-Asgardian Wolf**_ was destroyed.

**(Ginny: 5300, Susan: 2250)**

"Next, my Link Monster will attack over your last Monster, Flaming Fang Strike!" _**W.P-Black Wolf **_was destroyed.

**(Ginny: 5300, Susan: 1250)**

"And then my Token will attack you directly for 1700 Life Points, ending the Duel, I win".

**(Ginny: 5300, Susan: 0)**

* * *

**AN: Languages:**

{"Goblin"}

_Written_

_*Romanian*_

_[French]_

**Spells and Pokedex**

_'Mental thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

***Blugarian***

~Parseltongue~

**AN: Hey Guys and Girls, All of the Decks that were used in this chapter are currently available to play on the Duelingbook Dueling site under custom cards, I created them all and I hope you will use them and then give me feedback, Tek out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Arrival

(Hogwarts-Courtyard-A Month and a half later)

Harry watched on with bored eyes as the other two Headteachers talked to Albus "'ARRYYYY!" Harry turned to the voice only to be caught off guard as a silvery blonde haired missile hit him, causing him to lose his balance and crash to the ground. He looked down to see Gabrielle Delacour "Hello Angel, how are you?" he grunted out with a smile.

Gabby smiled before babbling to him in French as Fleur walked over "So, we meet again, 'Arry" Harry looked up at her and smiled "Hello Fleur, how are you?" a tinkling laugh left her lips causing most of the men to develop glazed eyes "I am fine, 'Arry, will you show myself and Gabby around?" Harry grinned and nodded "Of course Fleur, I would be delighted to, after all, what are friends for".

Harry heard a cough and turned to see everyone watching them in shock, Harry grinned at Fleur and Gabby before turning to the three Headteachers "My apologises, I was caught up talking to my friend, I haven't seen her since the world cup" Madame Maxime chuckled "It ez not a problem, Meester Potter, I have 'eard about 'ow you saved my student's friends, you 'ave my thanks".

Harry shook his head "There is no need, Madam, I would do it a thousand times more, they are my friends" Karkaroff looked at him "I have a message from the Bulgarian Minister for you Meester Potter, he says that you are always velcome in Bulgaria and that he appreciated your company during the world cup" Harry smiled and bowed "Thank you, Headmaster Karkaroff, I will send the good Minister an Owl later".

Harry turned to Dumbledore "Headmaster, shall we go inside, I believe our guests would prefer to be out of the cold" Dumbledore nodded with a smile "Indeed, my boy, you would be correct, let us all go inside now and eat, you have had a long journey, I imagine" Harry turned to Fleur and Gabby _[You two ready to be astounded by the majesty that is the Hogwarts Great Hall?]_.

Both of the girls smiled _[Let us see this great 'all then 'Arry] [Yea, Big Brother, let us see these marvels you wish to show us]_ Harry grinned at them both before bowing like a butler _[If you ladies would follow me, I shall take you directly to the hall while showing you the sights]_ Gabby jumped at him and he caught her, he moved her so that she was on his shoulders as he and Fleur walked towards the main hall, the others following.

(Hogwarts-Great Hall)

Harry had told the two that he was needed for something and left them to enter the great hall, once everyone was settled down, each school decided to put on a performance to outdo each other, first was Durmstrang, their students came in smashing pole of the ground and making grunting noises, the last two breathed fire, the hall clapped in appreciation.

The Beauxbatons students came in next dancing and sighing and waving, they managed to charm 70% of the boys as the girls mostly raised eyebrows the Beauxbatons students moved over to the front of the hall and everyone clapped, a rumbling was heard and felt throughout the building as the Beauxbatons sat down, everyone looked around in confusion when a dark shroud fell upon the hall.

A deep voice echoed throughout the hall "In the darkest realms and brightest homes, Witches and Wizards live, throughout their lives, they flow to and throw like water but now, we have more, we have…" Harry, Fred, George, Luna, Tekuya, Neville, Susan, Hermione, Draco and Ginny all flew in on animals made off a specific element, Susan's was a shark made of water, Neville, a bear made of Earth.

Tekuya, a Basilisk made of a darkness, Harry, a Phoenix made of light, Luna, a Crumple-Horned Snorkack made of a gleaming white energy, Ginny, a Lioness made of fire, Draco, a Dragon made of wind, Hermione, a Unicorn made of Plants and Fred and George had foxes made of lightning, they were all riding their creatures "Magic Elemental Tornado, let's do it".

Harry and Tekuya flew around each other creating patterns of Dark and Light as Ginny and Draco flew through it causing a four elemental tornado to form, everyone joined the tornado adding different element each time, it finally exploded coating the hall in different coloured butterflies with the group standing both bowing and curtsying at everyone, the hall burst into applause for the magnificent display. The ten students took another bow before taking their seats at the tables.

Albus stood up with a smile "I thank the ten students of Hogwarts for that wonderful display, I think our guests are rather happy with it as well" all of the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students nodded as did the teachers and Headteachers, Albus nodded with a smile "Now, I will give you all some time to converse with your new peers whilst you eat, so dig in" he clapped his hands and food appeared.

Harry chuckled as Dumbledore sat down and began to talk to the other headteachers, he turned to Fleur and Gabby who were staring at him with wide eyes "What?" "That was amazing 'Arry, I didn't know you could do that" Harry shrugged "It was something that me and my friends came up with in our spare time" _[Harry, that was amazing. Can you teach me to do that?]_.

Harry looked down at Gabby's hopeful smiling face and chuckled, he looked around exaggeratedly before leaning down _[Maybe but it will have to be our little secret, okay angel?]_ Gabby nodded and beamed at him, he waved his hand causing a small amount of golden energy to form into a glowing flower, he placed it in Gabby's hair and nodded "There, that looks like the right place for it".

She place her hand over it and gasped at the feelings of comfort and affection from it before hugging Harry again _[Thank you. Thank you. Thank you]_ Harry leaned down as he ruffled her hair a little _[Anytime Angel]_ he looked back up at Fleur who was grinning "What?" she giggled "Are you always this friendly, Meester Potter, or is it only with foreign dignitaries?".

Harry stuck his nose up in the air in an attempt to act snobbish "I'll have you know, Miss Delacour, that not everyone is worth being kind to" she stared at him with an amused eyebrow until he started to chuckle, she began to giggle as did Gabby, the three of them burst into laughed which had everyone looking at them, the allure really didn't help matters much, as they continued on laughing.

Harry started to tell Fleur and Gabby about his adventures at Hogwarts, toned down a bit as Gabby was still young, and then about his new marriage to Veronica which happened so quickly that he was sure how to handle it, part way through their conversations, Tekuya and a few others came over and joined them, Cedric from Hufflepuff and Victor Krum came over and joined them as well, it was a true unity.

Albus blinked before chuckling, that was some group, thought he was worried about Harry's friendship with the Vermilion boy, he looked almost like Tom Riddle and his father was said to be the most dangerous Dark Wizard of four centuries over in Japan, Albus was still confused on why Mavis, the purest and most powerful light witch of a century and a half had gotten with the dark wizard but shrugged it off.

Harry turned to Tek _~What's up?~ _Tek shrugged _~The Ceiling, when did you meet these two?~ ~At the world cup, I did translations for the Minister, these two are Minister Delacour's daughters~_ Tekuya nodded "I see" he turned to them with a smile _[A pleasure to meet you both, I am Tekuya Vermilion]_ Fleur blushed slightly _[Fleur Delacour and this is my younger Sister, Gabrielle]_.

Tekuya nodded and looked at Gabby who blinked and stared at him curiously _[Good day, Mademoiselle, I am pleased to make your acquaintance]_ Gabby giggled and Harry chuckled, Tekuya raised his hand and cast a **Tempus** Spell, his eyes widened before he looked at Harry "I have to leave, I have a meeting in two hours" Harry nodded, Tek looked at Gabby _[Goodbye for now, Angel]_ she giggled, Tek then took Fleur's hand and kissed it before standing up and giving Professor Snape a letter, he then left the hall.

Harry chuckled as Fleur blushed again and lowered her head, Cedric and Victor shared amused glances as Gabby giggled _[Fleur and Tekuya sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I]_ Fleur shrieked and covered Gabby's mouth. Harry, Cedric and Victor had all fallen out of their seats laughing as the French flower blushed a deep red, she pouted and turned away with a huff.


	11. Chapter 11: Fate Screws Harry, again

(Hogwarts-The Next Day)

Harry yawned before getting up, he waved his hand causing his pjs to change into a set of mundane workout clothes, he went out and ran around the lake twice before doing 30 push-ups, Sit-ups and finished up with some stretches, he rolled his shoulders before looking to the side to see the Durmstrang students and the Beauxbatons students looking at him "Morning all".

Most just gave him a wave, he snickered as most of them acted like zombies, he was the bowled over by a silver haired missile, he looked down to see Gabby's beaming smile, he laughed _[__Bonjour__ Angel] [Bonjour 'Arry, what were you doing?] [Exercising, the more you exercise, the more your stamina increases and the more magic you can use] _most of the French students' eyes widened, they hadn't realised that you could increase your magic ability just by exercising.

Victor chuckled "So, you figured out the secret, most don't figure it out, it is why most Quittage players exercise" Harry nodded "I figured. Most wizards and witches are just too lazy to bother though, just like the over reliance on Wands, 700 years ago, every powerful wizard would wield both a melee weapon and a Wand as they work hand in hand, now, wizards and witches only use Wands".

Victor nodded "It is a shame, what about you my friend? Do you use more than just a Wand?" Harry chuckled and waved his hand, a pile of cushions neatly placed appeared around the area, everyone had a collective jaw drop, Harry shrugged as he sat on one of them "I don't need a Wand, I prefer Wandless magic, it is more…smooth, plus the more you practice, the better you become, magic is like a muscle, the more you use a muscle, the easier it is to use and the stronger it gets".

Everyone had sat down, even the teachers from those two schools and a few Hogwarts students and teachers as Harry spoke "The more magic you use, the more it drains your core but this has a side effect, if you don't fully drain your core but use it until you get tired, your magic core will grow to be able to hold more magic, it's a sneaky little fact that no one seems to have caught onto, then there are the true rules of magic".

Cedric raised a hand and Harry looked at him with a raised eyebrow "Yes Ced?" "What are the true rules of magic?" Harry smiled "Magic is a form of energy, as such you are not controlling it, more…guiding it but in some cases, you can exert your will over it and that is one of the rules of magic, willpower, another is intent, you have to want whatever result you are after more than anything or magic will not be able to comply".

A house elf popped in with a glass of water as more students from Hogwarts sat down to listen, Albus, Minerva and Severus were watching from a distance , Harry took the glass and thanked the elf as he drank it before handing the empty glass back "The final true rule of magic is imagination, without it, we wouldn't be able to make new spells or craft new materials or do anything really, if you follow the three true rules; Imagination, Intent and Willpower, you will go far".

Harry's face grew more serious "But, there are disadvantages as well, for one, Wands" everyone looked confused "I found an old text written by a Wand crafter, it said that a Wand is a tool to guide magic, like a crutch, it helps to focus and guide it but if you become too reliant on a Wand, on a crutch, you can't do much without it afterwards, so, the more you use a Wand for everything, the more you depend on a Wand".

"Another is pushing yourself too far, if one drains their magic core too much too often, it can led to magic detachment as your magic fully leaves your core, either killing you or leaving you as a mundane, so you need to understand your limits, increasing your core takes time but it is worth it in the end, do you all understand?" they nodded "Yes Professor Potter" Harry blinked before realising just how many people were there.

He blushed slightly before running a hand through his hair "Okay, I want you all to think about what you can do to improve yourselves, if you want tips on magical and psychical exercises, come and find me" they all thanked him and nodded before standing again, Harry stood and vanished all of the pillows with a wave of his hand, he then used a cleaning charm on himself before changing his clothes to a robe, no one noticed the Gryffindor emblem change to a pure Hogwarts emblem.

(Hogwarts-Great Hall-Several Hours Later)

When they entered the candlelit Great Hall it was almost full. The Goblet of Fire had been moved; it was now standing in front of Dumbledore's empty chair at the teachers' table. Fred and George, clean shaven again, seemed to have taken their disappointment fairly well. "Hope it's Angelina" said Fred, as Harry, Ron and Hermione sat down "So do I!" said Hermione breathlessly "Well, we'll soon know!".

The Hallowe'en feast seemed to take much longer than usual. Perhaps because it was their second feast in two days, Harry didn't seem to fancy the extravagantly prepared food as much as he would normally have done. Like everyone else in the Hall, judging by the constantly craning necks, the impatient expressions on every face, the fidgeting and the standing up to see whether Dumbledore had finished eating yet, Harry simply wanted the plates to clear, and to hear who had been selected as champions.

At long last, the golden plates returned to their original spotless state; there was a sharp upswing in the level of noise within the Hall, which died away almost instantly as Dumbledore got to his feet. On either side of him, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime looked as tense and expectant as anyone. Ludo Bagman was beaming and winking at various students. Mr Crouch, however, looked quite uninterested, almost bored.

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision" said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" he indicated the door behind the staff table "where they will be receiving their first instructions".

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting … a few people kept checking their watches ..."Any second" Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the Goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white. "The champion for Durmstrang," he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum".

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron, as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Harry saw Viktor Krum rise from the Slytherin table, and slouch up towards Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!" The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the Goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!" 'You go Fleur!' Harry shouted, as the said girl got gracefully to her feet, shook back her sheet of silvery blonde hair and swept up between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables before smiling at Harry.

"Oh, look, they're all disappointed" Hermione said over the noise, nodding towards the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. 'Disappointed' was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour, too, had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment. "The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"No!" said Ron loudly, but nobody heard him except Harry; the uproar from the next table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off towards the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily, as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real".

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air and borne upon it was another piece of parchment.

Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat and read out.

"Harry Potter" Harry blinked before slamming his head on the table before continuing to do so even as Dumbledore called his name, he began cursing in several languages causing several of the other students to look somewhere between completely amused and completely mortified at his language, Hermione stopped him "Harry, go on, you know that your friends are behind you" Harry sighed and nodded.

He stood and several students snickered at the red mark on his head from where he was banging it off of a table, he walked over to Dumbledore who handed him the slip of paper, Harry looked at it with a frown, he hummed in thought "Interesting, one second please Professor" Harry walked up to the goblet and waved a hand over it, he frowned again "Professor Dumbledore, did you or did you not have someone guarding the goblet?" Albus blinked "Of course I did, my boy, why do you ask?".

Harry nodded "Okay then, that is very interesting then" he looked at Tekuya who frowned and nodded, Harry turned back to Dumbledore "I guess you want me to go and join the actual champions?" Albus nodded and Harry sighed, he walked over to the door and entered it, leaving the hall to start muttering, Albus frowned _'What was that? Harry seemed odd, I can tell that he didn't enter but his name came out, I'll ask anyway'_ He nodded and walked into the antechamber with several people.

(Hogwarts-Antechamber)

Harry walked into the chamber and ignored the other three for a moment as he smacked his head off of a wall continuously for a few moments before Victor and Cedric pulled him away from it, Cedric looked at him and sighed "It happened didn't it? The Hallowe'en curse" Harry nodded, Fleur and Victor looked intrigued but keep quiet as Fleur healed the now bleeding wound on Harry's head.

The adults came in and Igor noticed Fleur cleaning blood off of Harry "So, someone is dealing with the cheating little _boy_, was it you Victor? If so I am proud of you" all of the champion's glared at him, Fleur spat "You are a sick and twisted bastard, hoping that we'd have attacked someone who we classify as a friend, I out t-" Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him, he shook his head.

Harry looked at Igor with contempt "Don't waste your breath on a snivelling little Death Eater like him Fleur, he's not worth your time" Igor's eyes widened and he snarled pulling his Wand, within a second all of the Champions and professors McGonagall and, surprisingly, Snape all had their Wands levelled off against Igor whose eyes had widened at all of the Wands pointed at him.

Harry stared at Professor Snape in surprise before chuckling "Never thought I would see the day that you would protect me, Professor Snape" Snape snorted "Ah, but you have become more snarky, I respect that" Harry nodded "I see" he turned to Igor "Its about respect, Headmaster Karkaroff, I think I have earned enough respect from the people in this room that they would defend me, as I would them, can you say the same?".

Harry turned to Barty Crouch and Mr Bagman "Can I get out of this tournament with my magic and life intact?" Barty sighed and shook his head, Harry curse before another voice spoke up "Well then, I guess this is where I come in" everyone turned to see Tekuya Vermilion walk out of the shadows, Albus blinked "Mr Vermilion, what?" Tek shook his head "I'm not here as a students Albus, I am here as Lord Vermilion".

Albus's eyes widened "What can we do for you, Lord Vermilion?" Tekuya walked over to Harry "Harry, will you allow me to assist you, Brother?" Harry grinned "Of course, Brother, any help will be appreciated" Tekuya nodded "Well then, seen as my little Brother has gotten into a heap of trouble, again, I'll pull his ass out of the fire, I Tekuya Zera Vermilion, Lord of the Most Ancient, Noble and Powerful Houses of Vermilion and Dragneel, do hereby take Hadrian James Potter as my apprentice, so mote be it".

A flash of golden light indicated that magic had accepted his terms, Albus gasped "Harry, how could you? Don't you know that his father, Zeref Dragneel is the most notorious black wizard off over four centuries? and his son is going to be teaching you" Tekuya chuckled "You know Albus, one day, it's going to get through your thick fucking skull that Dark doesn't necessarily mean evil, Dark Magic is defined by the costs that the magic takes, it might just take more energy than others, plus I'll be teaching him family magic, not black magic".

Albus frowned "What is the difference? Zeref was known for his use f Death Magic" everyone gasped and Tekuya smirked "Ah but that is not the Dragneel family magic, the Dragneel family magic is called Slayer Magic and here is my Mother's version off it as it is a genetic thing" golden energy shrouded his hand, he looked at Albus "Now, tell me, is this Dark Magic?".

Albus blinked "Then why didn't your father use this magic?" Tekuya smiled sadly "Who here has ever heard the name Ankerserum?" Severus blinked "Isn't he a God?" Tekuya nodded "Ankerserum is the God of Life and Death, my Father…lost his parents and younger Brother in a dragon attack when he was about 8 years old, he then spent the next 10 years keeping his Brother's body in suspended animation until he finally found a way to bring him back but Ankerserum was pissed".

Harry sighed "He cursed my Father with Ankerserum Black Magic so that whenever my Father would feel happy emotions, everything around him would die, so my Father fled after restoring his Baby Brother, who got a side effect from it, my Uncle is an immortal who cannot die, my Father is the same, he is immortal and unable to die, so he was forced to watch as almost 2 and a half centuries pasted by, then he met her".

He stumbled upon a group of five people who were injured and decided to help them as they were trying to deal with some dark mages who were terrorising a nearby town, he tutored and mentored them all in magic, one of them was my Mother, Mavis Vermilion and another, her Sister, my Aunt, Zera Vermilion, he taught them the magic they needed, my Mother then used a spell she was supposed to, to save her friend".

Harry shook his head "It was a taboo spell that was linked into the Ankerserum White Magic known as Law, she was supposed to train for at least 15 years before attempting to cast it but she casted it the very next day, Ankerserum was furious, so he cursed her with Ankerserum White Magic and made her immortal and unable to die, her Sister later linked her own life force to my Mother's to stay with her".

"I was born 13 years ago and because of both of my parents being cursed, I was born with an immunity to curses, so Ankerserum can't touch me, I can teach Harry all of the magic I know if I want to but I will only teach him what I believe he will be able to cast at this time, is that acceptable?" Albus nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, Tekuya turned to Harry "Come along, Harry, we will begin your lessons in three days".


	12. Chapter 12: Chamber's Secret

(Hogwarts-Gryffindor Common Room-A Couple of Days after the Champion Selection)

Harry walked into the Common Room under his Invisibility Cloak and watched everyone warily, he noticed Hermione sat in the corner surrounded by books and felt a twinge of pain over her dismissal of his argument _'I thought she was my Sister'_ he shook his head and started to head up to his room to collect his trunk, he wasn't going to be staying here with backstabbing bastards like Ron. He entered his room and glared as he saw Ron, Dean and Seamus trying to break into his trunk.

Ron chuckled "Yeah the Attention Seeking Glory Hound makes it out that he has done nothing wrong and that he didn't put his name in the goblet, and someone is trying to kill him, but I think it is just a pity party like with the Parseltongue. Oh, look at me, I'm an orphan who killed at Dark Lord, but I have no parents and as such I should be paid attention to" the other two laughed in agreement as they continued to try and break into Harry's trunk, unaware of the Potter Heir behind them.

Harry snarled internally at the extra level of betrayal as he moved his hand outside of his Cloak, he silently stunned at three of them and placed them on their beds, he quickly shrunk his trunk and placed it in his pocket. He shook his head and sighed as he moved back into the Common Room, he looked over at Hermione and saw her Pokémon Familiar staring at him, he shook his head and it nodded before looking back at Hermione, he sighed once again before leaving the Common Room.

(Hogwarts-A Random Corridor)

Harry wandered through the corridors under his invisibility cloak trying to shake off the feeling of betrayal from Ron's actions, he shook his head _'Why did he do it? I don't understand, I thought we were friends! How could he just give away all of my secrets and try to break into my trunk? just like that!'_. Harry was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice the person in front of him until they collided, both fell over and Harry looked up into violet eyes.

The person in front of him was a girl, maybe two or three years older than him and was wearing the Durmstrang uniform, she shook her head and glared at him before speaking in an accented tone "Vhat vas that about? do you not look vhere you are going?" Harry winced before standing up. He held out his hand "Sorry about that. I was lost in my thoughts and wasn't paying attention to my surroundings".

She looked at his hand warily before taking it, he pulled her to her feet and was stunned again by her Violet eyes _'She's really pretty'_ he shook of the thought and let go of her hand before picking up his cloak, she looked at it and blinked with wide eyes "An Invisibility Cloak, they are supposed to be very rare" Harry nodded warily as he put the cloak in his Moleskin Pouch, she shook her shock off before looking at him, she held out her hand "Natalia, Natalia Pavlova".

Harry remembered what Daphne had told him and took her hand in his, he brought it up as he bent over slightly and kissed the back of her hand "Hadrian Potter, charmed" she giggled "Indeed, I know who you are, Mr Potter, the scar and eyes give it away" Harry chuckled and rolled his eyes "Well, at least the eyes are a nice new addition, usual it is just the scar". She nodded "I can see vhy that vould be, thought, I am curious about you, Mr Potter, may ve valk and talk?".

Harry stared at her for a moment and Natalia knew he was assessing her, he smiled slightly shyly "Of course, Miss Pavlova, I would be a fool to deny a request from such a lovely young lady and please, no more of this Mr Potter, my name is Hadrian or Harry" she smiled back "Then please Harry, you must call me Natalia or Nat". Harry nodded and the two began to walk through the corridors towards the Courtyard "So, Harry, vhat vere you doing valking around under an Invisibility Cloak?" Harry sighed and looked at her.

He slumped his shoulders "I just found my ex-Best Friend and two of my dorm mates trying to break into my trunk, I stunned them and shrank my trunk, it is no longer safe for me there" Natalia shook her head and darkly muttered something in Russian, Harry looked at her and she shook her head with a soft smile. "Sorry, I don't like traitors, I vould have placed dangerous hexes on my trunk to stop them" Harry chuckled "I'll think about it, I'm just deciding where I am going to stay from now on" Natalia looked at him thoughtfully.

"I vould have you over at the ship but the Headmaster doesn't like you, do you know any places that people don't go often, that is vhere I vould go" Harry thought about the third floor corridor and the Chamber of Secrets "I have a couple of places I can check before thinking about anything else" Nat tilted her head "Can you show me? I am interested in the castle" Harry shrugged "Sure, come on".

Harry led her through the corridors only to be stopped by Cedric, Victor, Fleur and Gabby "Hey, what's up?" they looked at Nat for a moment before turning to Harry "Where are you off to, Harry?" Harry looked at them before smirking "Well, Ced, my friend, I was about to show Miss Pavlova, one of Hogwarts' darkest secrets, the one from my second year" Cedric's eyes widened "Really? Its real?" Harry nodded.

Cedric seemed really giddy "Can we come with you, please? I really want to see it, it is supposed to be a myth" Harry rolled his eyes "Sure thing Ced but I am not sure that Gabby should come with us, it is a terrifying sight" Gabby walked over and looked up at him _[I am coming, I don't want to be left behind. Please don't leave me behind 'Arry]_ Harry looked ta her and sighed "Alright but if you are scared, don't be afraid to ask to leave" Gabby nodded, Harry continued on with his friends in tow.

(Hogwarts-Second Floor Girl's Bathroom)

The group blinked as Harry led them into a girl's bathroom "Umm Harry?" Harry raised a finger "Myrtle, are you here?" after receiving no response he shrugged and walked over to the sink, he looked at the snake on the tap _~Open for the Lord Slytherin~_ the grates and sink started moving until the entrance opened, Harry nodded _~Stairs. Torches~_ a stairway appeared, and a set of torches lit the way down.

He turned back to the others "Are you coming?" he started to walk down the stairs and the others followed, as soon as they had all come through, Harry turned around _~Close~_ they all watched as the entrance way closed again before turning to Harry who shrugged "To make sure that no one stumbles down here, they could get lost forever" he continued on with the others stay close to him.

Harry continued to lead them through the tunnels until the found the snakeskin, Gabby eeped in fear and hid behind Harry, Harry patted her on the head, Victor gasped "This is a Basilisk skin, there is vne down here?" Harry shook his head "No anymore, Dobby" the house elf appeared in a Gryffindor red and gold ninja outfit with a Slytherin silver and green sword and sheath on his back "What can Dobby do for Master Harry?".

Harry smiled at him "Can you bring this to Ragnok and tell him to get what he can from it, tell him that Gringotts can have 50% of whatever profits he can get from this skin and any other skins you may find, can you also bring some House Elves to clean this place up?" Dobby nodded and disappeared with the skin, Harry grinned "Let's continue" they continued on until the found a door with 8 snakes on it _~Open~_ the door opened, and they entered "Welcome to the Chamber of Secrets".

(The Chamber of Secrets)

Harry smiled as he found himself back down here, the others looked around until Gabby and Fleur screamed in fear, everyone turned to see the Basilisk corpse laying there before turning to Harry who smiled at it, he walked over and patted it on the head "Sorry Slinky, you didn't deserve this fate" he looked up "Dobby" a few second later Dobby appeared "Yes Master Harry?" Harry grinned at him "Can you get some elves and take this to Ragnok, tell him that Gringotts can have 45% of the overall profits but I want the Skeleton".

Dobby nodded and popped away, only to pop back with about 20 elves, they popped away with the corpse, Harry nodded before looking at everyone else "So, shall we go and see where the Basilisk came from?" they blinked but nodded as Harry walked over to the pool next to the statue, he waved his hand as the water flew up to form a bridge over the pool and to the open mouth, he then waved his hand again transfiguring the water into a sturdy stone brick bridge.

He nodded as he walked across it, the others followed after examining the bridge, Harry held out his open hand and a glowing orb of light appeared in it, he continued on through the tunnel with his company until they entered a lit chamber, it was a living quarters with a large fireplace, in one of the corners was a large snake nest, obviously the Basilisk's and above the roaring fire was a portrait of the founders "Harry, my boy, you made it".

Harry grinned "Hello, Grandfather, Grandfather, Auntie Rowena, Auntie Helga, how are you all?" they smiled "We are fine, Harry, your parents are wondering how you are?" Harry winced "The school has turned on me again, my name came out of that thrice damned goblet" Salazar scowled and started cursing in Parseltongue as Godric growled "Damn them all, you are Hadrian Apollo Wayne, Prince of the Amazons, how dare they turn on you like this".

Harry snorted "It didn't stop them in second year" the four founders scowled, Helga and Rowena looked at each other and nodded, Helga spoke first "I Helga Harley Hufflepuff do declare Prince Hadrian Apollo Wayne as my Heir by Magic and by Soul, so mote be it" Harry gasped as a glowing badger flew into him and another ring appeared on his finger, it was the Hufflepuff Heir Ring.

Helga's eyes had widened "The totem, you can summon totems?" Harry shrugged and nodded as he summoned his now six totems, Rowena shook her head "I Rowena Raina Ravenclaw do declare Prince Hadrian Apollo Wayne as my Heir by Magic and Soul, so mote be it" the totem of an eagle flew over to Harry and entered his chest as the Heir ring for Ravenclaw appeared on his finger and fused with the Hufflepuff Ring.

Harry sighed "I Hadrian Apollo Wayne, do hereby take up position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Hufflepuff, so mote be it" his Heir ring was replaced by a Lord Ring which fused with his Potter Ring "I Hadrian James Potter, do hereby take up the Position of Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, so mote be it" the Heir ring was replaced by the Lord ring which fused with his Potter Ring.

Harry's eyes glazed over and the Founders grinned "it's time" "For the first" "And likely the last" "Lord of Hogwarts" Harry began to speak but his voice sounded like the mixture of five different voices "I Hadrian Apollo Wayne, do hereby take up the Position of Lord of the Most Powerful, Ancient, Noble and Undying House of Hogwarts, so mote be it" the four rings fused together to create a ring with the Hogwarts emblem on it, it slipped onto his finger and the Potter Ring fused into it.

(Headmaster's Office)

Albus dropped into his chair and gasped as he felt the wards ripped from his magic, he breathed heavily for a few moments before gasping as he realized what had happened _'Only an Heir can take control of the Wards and Harry doesn't know how so…oh shit!'_ he turned to Fawkes "Fawkes, take me to the new owner of the Wards, please" Fawkes nodded and grabbed hold of Albus before flaming away.

(The Chamber of Secrets)

Harry blinked as his eyes returned to normal, he shook his head "That was…strange" _'My Lord, Headmaster Dumbledore and his Phoenix are trying to gain entry, should I let them through?'_ Harry blinked _'Umm, yes please?' 'Of course, my Lord'_ Fawkes flamed into the room with Albus who had his Wand in his hand before blinking at Harry "Harry, my boy?" Harry smiled "Hello, Headmaster, are you alright?".

Albus nodded slowly and looked around, he saw the other champions and a girl in Durmstrang uniform before turning back to Harry "So, my boy, given that Voldemort isn't here and you are, did you take control of the Wards somehow?" Harry blinked before looking at his hands "did I?" _'You did, my Lord'_ Harry hummed "I see, to be fair, I didn't even notice it happening".

"Maybe we can explain" Albus turned and gawked at the portrait of four people, he instantly knew "The founders" Harry chuckled, Salazar raised an eyebrow "How…uncivilized, is he going to continue to gawk at us all day?" Albus closed his mouth and blushed for his loss of composure, Harry waved his hand conjuring a chair for him "There you go, Headmaster".

Albus smiled as he sat down "Thank you, my boy" he looked ta the Founders, Rowena smiled "The reason the Wards went to Harry is because Helga and I claimed him as our Heir, when he declared himself Lord of our houses, for the first time ever, all four parts of Hogwarts were united in one being, he was then able to take up the position of Lord Hogwarts, which then gave him the Wards".

Albus blinked "I knew that he was the Gryffindor Heir but how is he the Slytherin Heir" Salazar let out a baritone chuckle and Albus looked at him, specifically his emerald eyes, Albus's eyes widened "Lily" Salazar nodded "Lily Evans was the direct descendent of my first born child, Evelyn, the one you call Voldemort is the direct descendent of my adopted son, Solstice".

Albus's eyes widened even further "I…I see" Albus stroked his beard in thought before turning to Harry "Harry, I need you to give me back the Wards" Harry blinked and was about to comply when the voice spoke again _'My Lord, do not return control of the Wards, he still believes you to be a Horcrux so he thinks that Tom Riddle can take control of me through you'_ Harry frowned before looking at Albus.

"I don't see the need to do so" Albus's eyes widened "My boy, please, you don't understand" Harry raised an eyebrow "Oh but Headmaster, I understand perfectly, I understand that you have been raising me to become a martyr for the light because of the Horcrux that was in my scar, Hogwarts ha_s _explained it to me" Albus paled before his expression turned to furious "I would NEVER set you up to die, you are like my Grandson".

Harry's eyes widened as he took a step back "Then why did you never…" Albus sighed "I couldn't show any true affection for you as Death Eaters might have taken advantage of it to try and pull me down using you but I have watched as you have grown into a powerful young man, I have searched for 12 years to find out what Voldemort did to you and how to remove it".

Harry fell on his backside, his eyes wide as he stared at Albus before shaking himself off "It doesn't matter now anyways, it has been removed, the Goblins did it for me" Albus blinked "The Goblins? Wait" he facepalmed "Curse Breakers of course, how did I not think of it before, I am an old fool" Harry stood and patted him on the shoulder "Its fine, it has been sorted" Albus nodded "You can keep control of the Wards but remember you can always come to me for advice" Harry nodded and Albus flamed away.


	13. Chapter 13: Magic Training

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter, Pokemon, DC Universe, Yu-Gi-Oh, Fairy Tail or anything linking to the Royal Family, I do own Tekuya Vermilion, Veronica, Isabella and any OC Decks used in this story.**

* * *

(Hogwarts-Main Hall)

Harry sat down next to Fleur and across from Victor and Cedric as Gabby sat down on his lap, he patted her on the head before getting something quick for breakfast, Tekuya walked in and sat on the other side of Fleur who gained a pinkish hue to her cheeks, he clicked his fingers and a plate appeared with bacon, eggs, sausage, beans and Hash Browns on it, a side plate of different fruits appeared next to it.

Tek turned to Fleur who was looking at him _[Bonjour Mademoiselle]_ she blushed _[Bonjour]_ he smiled before nodding at Victor Cedric who gave their greetings back before he turned to Harry and looked at what he was eating with a raised eyebrow, Harry blushed under his scrutiny, Tek rolled his eyes before clicking his fingers, Harry's plate was changed with another of what Tek was having "Eat, we start your training today".

Harry nodded and began to eat, Gabby was nabbing little bits and bobs from his plates, Tekuya chuckled at the actions before he started to eat, Cedric and Victor looked at each other before turning to Tekuya "What types of training will you be doing?" Tekuya shrugged "Magical training, different types of magics" "Can we join?" Tek looked at them before nodding, he turned to Fleur "Are you joining?" she nodded.

Tekuya then clicked his fingers four more times and Victor, Cedric, Fleur and Gabby's plates changed into what Tekuya and Harry were having "It is better to eat healthily and having this generally is a good choice" they nodded and began eating, Harry noticed Fleur squirming slightly before shuffling a bit closer to Tekuya, the others noticed as well, bar Tekuya who seemed lost in thought, and Harry chuckled.

Tekuya shook his head before looking over at Harry with a raised eyebrow, Harry just shrugged and Tek just rolled his eyes before he turned and finally noticed that Fleur was in a closer proximity, he just shrugged it off and smiled at her, she smiled back before continuing to eat, he had already finished so he started drawing in the air as his magic created whatever he drew.

(Hogwarts-7th Floor-30 Minutes Later)

Tekuya stopped in front of the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach Trolls to dance, he started pacing in front of the wall and the others looked at him in confusion, they all blinked when a door appeared in front of them, Tek opened the door and they all entered the room.

(Room of Requirement)

Tekuya clicked his fingers and five chairs appeared with a desk in front of them all and a blackboard behind it, Tekuya walked over to the desk and stood in front of it, the other five sat down in the seats, Tekuya waved his hand and writing appeared on the blackboard _Runes and Sigils_ "This will be our first lesson, I expect you all to work hard under my instruction as you will be the first students I have taken on".

They all nodded, Tek grinned "Now, Runes and Sigils, Runes are used rather often in this part of the magical world whereas sigils are generally used in the eastern parts of the world, sigils are generally more powerful but Runes are much more flexible" Tek looked at them "Good examples would be the Ward strengthening Sigil and the Runes used in the Floo System".

(30 Minutes Later)

Tekuya waved his hand and the blackboard and Desk went away, he smiled "Now, you have all passed my expectations, even the little angel managed to keep up" Gabby smiled "So, we are going to do something practical" he raised his hand "**11 Layer, Secret Circle: Pocket Dimension, Slayer Essences**" a portal opened up in front of him and he pulled out several orbs will with energy.

"Now, let's see who is who, one by one, you are going to release your magic on my command and one of these orbs will fly over and merge with you, then for the next two hours, you will be experiencing several years of training in your mind and your body will adapt to that, so let's start with Cedric" Cedric released his magic and one of the orbs flew over and merged with him, he fell down unconscious.

The others looked at him in worry and Tek grinned "And that this why I put cushioning charms all over the floor, currently, our good friend, Cedric, is going through the transformation" Harry coughed "What does this transformation entail?" Tek rubbed his chin thoughtfully "Well, it starts by destroying his magic core if he has one" the others gasped "You've destroyed Cedric's magic, why?".

Tek raised an eyebrow "I'm here, I can use your magic and I have Slayer magic" they grinned sheepishly at him and he sighed "Slayer Magic cannot be powered by a magic core, they aren't strong enough, so, the Slayer Magic destroys it, then fashions your whole body into a Magic Core making you several more times powerful, it also loosens any restraints on your mind or magic".

He looked them over "Now, Fleur, release your magic" Fleur gulped and released her magic, one of the orbs flew over and merged with her, she collapsed as well, Tek nodded "Now, Victor, it is your turn" Victor released his magic and an orb flew over and merged with him, he collapsed, Gabby blinked at him before releasing her magic, an orb flew over and merged with her, she joined her Sister and friends.

Tek turned to Harry "You are different, you already have the magic inside you, as it shows on your Inheritance Sheet, this just means that I have to be more careful whilst awakening your Slayer Magic" Harry frowned "How so?" "You already have the magic inside you, so you don't need an orb but that means that one of your ancestors was a Slayer, it means that whatever Slayer you are, that creature resides in your soul, waiting to be awoken".

Harry blinked "Awoken?" Tek nodded "It is dormant inside your soul waiting to be released by a more experienced Slayer or by a creature of the same species, so I'll get to that now" Tekuya placed his hands on Harry's chest "**Densetsu no kurīchādearu mezame wa, kono yorokonde iru hosuto no naka ni modori, anata no chikara de kare o umemasu**" Harry collapsed and Tekuya chuckled.

(Inside Harry's Mind)

Harry groaned as he woke, he blinked as he found himself on a floating platform with several tall chairs on it overlooking what seemed to be space "Where am I?" "Don't you know?" Harry turned around to see a being with blue skin and a large head floating in front of him "Who and what are you?" the being looked at him before looking at the stars "I was once known as Parallax, a Guardian of the Universe".

Harry found himself in a council of these beings "We watched over everything and formed the intergalactic peace organisation known as the Green Lantern Corps" Harry saw these green lanterns flying around and creating things out of green energy "But then a new threat appeared, one who called himself Darkseid" Harry saw this being and shuddered it was horrific.

"We formulated an idea to use the counterbalance of our main power source, will, its counterpart was fear" Harry saw the two cores, one of pure green energy and one of chaotic yellow energy "The plan was put aside but in my arrogance, I believed that I could control this power, so I entered the forbidden chamber and fused myself with the yellow power of fear".

Harry saw one of the beings fly into the yellow core and watched as it was overwhelmed by the power before becoming a giant monster "I was stopped by the Green Lantern, Abin Sur, who then locked me away on the lost planet, I was discovered by miners who I consumed, I started heading for Oa, the planet of the Guardians but was stopped by Abin Sur's heir, the one who wielded his ring, Hal Jordan".

Harry watched as the giant mutated Parallax was punched into a sun "But as you know, Fear cannot be destroyed so easily, over the years my soul travelled trying to find a new host so that I could continue my work but as the years past I grew bored with my ideals" Harry watched as Parallax's soul travelled endlessly "So, I attempted to access the power of Will again, and after several centuries I managed it".

Harry grinned as he watched the soul of Parallax conjured the green energy again "So I became a neutral party, able to use both Fear and Will but it didn't help me" Harry watched as Parallax was sucked into a glowing white energy rift "I was sucked through the Wormhole into your universe and ended up finding you in your mother's womb, I fused myself with you, you are my reincarnation".

The images left Harry and he looked at Parallax "Okay, so what does this mean for us?" Parallax tilted his head "We should restart the Green Lantern Corps in this universe, I will start extending my senses and scans through deep space whilst you are busy doing your training, this will allow me to locate this universe's Will Core Battery, we'll have to find a place to hide it as well".

Harry shrugged "We can hide it at Gringotts, they have the best security on the planet and the Leader of the Goblins is a friend of ours" Parallax nodded "Okay, we will fuse properly once you are done with your training and I have located the Core Battery, your teacher is that way" Parallax pointed down the stairs and Harry nodded and walked away "See you soon, Parallax" "And you Harry".

Harry walked down the stairs and continued on until he heard a voice _"Are you the one I am to teach? Are you worthy of my power?"_ Harry shrugged "I hope so but that is for you to decide" the voice was silent for a few moments _"Indeed, what would you use my power for, Hadrian Wayne?"_ Harry thought about it before shrugging again "The same thing I do with all of my powers, protect those I care about".

The voice seemed to be surprised by this answer as it went silent for a few moments _"But you could have all you desire, you could have James and Lily Potter back, don't you want that?" _Harry nodded "Yes, but at what price? I can't willingly accept that, Mum and Dad are dead, I have accepted that" _"You have passed my test, I will train you, Hadrian Wayne"_ a glowing golden phoenix about 12 times larger than Fawkes appeared.

Harry gasped, this Phoenix was white in colour with golden feathers, flames leaking off of its wings and tail feathers "What are you?" the Phoenix seemed to raise an eyebrow and Harry blushed "Sorry, hello, I am Hadrian, what is your name?" it nodded _"I am Solaris, Queen of the Solar Phoenixes and I will be your new teacher, prepare yourself, this will be in no way easy for you"_.

Harry nodded and stared her in the eyes with a fire of determination, she tilted her head and seemed to smile "_Good. Now, I will revert you to a child in your mental form and state and we will begin, soon, you will be the Solar Phoenix Prince and Solar Phoenix Slayer, my son, Hadrian_" Harry nodded and watched as he was reverted to a childlike form, his memories were locked away for the moment and he stared at Solaris in awe.

* * *

**AN: Languages:**

{"Goblin"}

_Written_

_*Romanian*_

_[French]_

**Spells and Pokedex**

_'Mental thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

***Blugarian***

~Parseltongue~


End file.
